Wolf Girl & Ox Boy
by sosoguillemot
Summary: Nox was a normal girl. Yeah, right. Don't joke. She wasn't. I mean, who would be when you are emo/gothic, related to the Soma and under your own curse? Surly Not Nox.
1. Prologue Legend

_There was a god. He lived at the top of a hill, surrounded by green grass and fresh bubbling water. He had lived there for a thousand years. From his house, at the top of the hill, the god could see the world below, the animals and the humans living in harmony. The god was lonely._

_At the foot of the hill lived the animals and the men. They lived happily together, and respected one another. Amongst them lived the cat. The cat would often look up the hill and see the god. One day, wondering if the god living there was lonely, the cat went up the mountain and met the god._

_They talked the whole evening, and the next day, happy in each other's company. Finally, the god asked the cat if there were other animals like him down in the valley and the cat agreed. The god decided to send many invitations to the world under in hope others would come and they would have a feast. _

_Finally, the day of the feast, the cat went down the mountain and went to greet the other animals. Twelve had come. Amongst them were the rat, the ox, the dog, the dragon, the snake, the horse, the rabbit, the sheep, the tiger, the boar, the monkey and the rooster. They all greeted warmly and the cat led the way up the mountain. As they were about half way, they encountered the wolf. The wolf asked them where they were going and they replied. He then asked if he could join them and they told him he would have to ask the god. The wolf went with them and soon, the fourteen animals reached the top of the hill and the god was waiting for them there. All animals presented themselves, and he accepted them, invitation or not. The feast started._

_The animals never left the god. They loved each other too much, and they became great friends. The feast carried on for years. However, came a time when all things have to perish, and the first to die was the cat. He had been ill for days now, and during his last feast, the god gave him sake to drink. The cat licked the beverage, and so did all the other animals. Then, the god told them the sake had been a promise between them never to leave one another. He told them that their descendants would be all linked to one another and they would never leave him. The cat then spoke words none but the wolf accepted. "I would rather I had not drank the sake, for I do not want my descendants to be bound. I would rather die with your love than my lineage be blessed with it." Incomprehension flowed through the twelve other animals and the god, and they brushed his words away as delirium. However, the wolf had understood what the cat had meant to say, and he stood by his friend until he died. He then went to the god and asked for the cat's wish to be accomplished. The god banished the wolf for his traitorous words and cursed him._

_The wolf went away, banished from the feast of the god and was the last animal to die. He was left the only guardian of the cat's words and he kept them. Even now, the words are given from one wolf to another, and thus until they are restored and accepted by the twelve._


	2. Chapter 1 Yo, Don t piss me off

She looked at the room, in front of her eyes. A regular classroom. Normal desk, rather on the cheap end of the spectrum, white walls and a black board. Thirty seats in total, plus two piled up at the rear. The noise of the students inside the room made her ears ring, and she noticed about twenty eight different tones of voice. Even number of boys and girls. She closed her eyes, and any one passing by would have thought she was calming her nerves. She inhaled deeply. The scent of excitement and joy in the air made her want to throw up the breakfast she did not have time to eat, and she pinched the bridge of her nose, bringing her fingers into her vision. Her nails were black, and she wore many rings. She had three silver rings in her left ear. She had the tattoo of a wolf on her right upper arm. Pushing the door with her booted foot, she opened it by sliding it and entered the classroom. Nobody noticed her, so she made her way to the homeroom teacher and introduced herself.

"_Nox Sôma, transfer student from England. Nice to meet you."

"_I am your classroom teacher. Pleasure. Go and sit next to… Hatsuharu the boy with the white hair at the back. Present yourself to the class first though." The woman smiled to her, and Nox took it as her cue to leaver her. Paying no attention to her future desk mate, she slouched against the white board and waited for everybody to focus their attention. Once the room was quiet, she stood properly and, her hands in her pockets, she presented herself.

"_yo. Just don't piss me off, all I ask. And you don't need to know my name if you don't give a shit, so yeah, just let me be."

She then reached her seat next to the boy, and dropped into it, a heavy sigh leaving her lips. A hyper active boy on the other side of her desk mate leaned back and greeted her.

"_hallo! I am Momiji, and this is Hatsuharu, but everybody calls him Haru. What's your name?"

"_what are your last names?"

"_Sôma, we are cousins. "

She had only been mildly interested in the conversation up until that point, when upon hearing his last name, her attention went up.

"_are you the only Sôma here?"

"_no, there is Yuki and Kyo as well. And Tohru, but she isn't a Sôma. She lives with us though."

Yes, she had noticed the girl. Always with the two boys, and when she wasn't she was with a black haired girl and a blond Yankee. Interesting, she thought. Quick thinking of another topic, she asked;

"_so, where do you do go here when you don't wanna listen to the lessons?"

There was a blank in the conversation, and she saw the smile on the white haired boy she had learnt was named Haru. She raised her eyebrows at him and waited for an explanation.

"_you are straightforward" said Momiji. She chose not to pick it up and simply waited for her answer.

"_the roof is a quiet place, but Kyo is often there."

"_any place alone?" the blond hyperactive shook his head and she sighted. She would have to find a way. She was about to ask something else, when the lunch pause bell rang, and she packed her staff up. As fast as she could, she made for outside the classroom and to the garden. There, she chose a tree, not too low and climbed up, not caring if the bark was scratching her skin. She reached a height she deemed good and settled there. Taking her staff out of her bag, she opened a lunch box and, instead of food, she took pictures out. The pictures were various, some of men and women, but all shared one common point: they were all pictures of the current cursed Sômas.


	3. Chapter 2 This is totally inacceptable

"_this is totally inacceptable! I will not tolerate this!"

The high pitched and annoying voice of the president picked Momiji's curiosity up, and he made his way up to the man, followed by the other Sômas and Tohru. They finally saw the red senior boy standing in front of a bored looking girl.

"_your first day here and you are already attracting the attention. I don't know how it is in England, but here, died hair is not allowed, and all that jewellery is strictly forbidden. Take those rings out, and get rid of that red contact lenses. Such a look is entirely forbidden and very ridicule. Do your top button and fix that collar of yours. Roll down your sleeves, or get rid of that tattoo! Take that lipstick off, and that eyeliner. And don't ignore me!"

Nox sighted and made to leave, but he grabbed her arm. Even before any of the Sôma had time to think, she had thrown him to the floor, and freed her arm. She shot him an annoyed look and left the corridor, leaving people staring and whispering once she had disappeared. Haru was smiling, happy somebody else than him was having troubles this time, and Momiji was laughing, happy to see the president so badly reminded of who he was.

"_her vibrations…" said Hana. "They are like the Sômas. Only… more hectic."

The cursed ones exchanged a look.


	4. Chapter 3 Rat and Cats

She was pissed. Damn pissed. That idiot president was getting her into trouble as soon as she had arrived, and she really wished she had not stopped at making him meet the floor back there in the corridor. Right now, she was sitting in the teacher's room, waiting for the school to call her parents. The only thing is that they wouldn't even bother come to get her. She heard a commotion outside her door, and popped her head through it. In the corridor, she saw a troop of girls rushing after a scared looking Yuki and a pissed off Kyo. She would have laughed and closed the door, had it not been for the reminder of her curse. Instead of Kyo and Yuki, she saw a scared looking rat and a cat. Her body was twisting itself, in pain, and even before she had realized, her hands had shot out and she had grabbed Yuki and Kyo. She pulled them inside and closed the door. Under her amused eyes, she saw the cat and the rat pant and try to catch their breath, as they started shouting against one another.

"_it's your fault!" screamed the cat. "Can't you tell them to shut it?"

"_you didn't have to run, you stupid cat." Answered Yuki coldly. And they went on, bickering and, eventually, they forgot she was there and started fighting. She watched them, sitting down on a chair, as if it was a mere show at the TV. From time to time, she would suppress a laugh. They however stopped when the door handle clicked, and the wooden frame was pushed aside.

"_you see, her appearance is somewhat of a problem, and she refuses to cooperate…"

"_I understand. I think it is most likely she did not understand the student president very well, since she has only just arrived. But I am sure the head of our family will want to talk to her and amongst other things about her appearance."

"_well, she is waiting in here."

Momiji's homeroom teacher entered the room, followed by Hatori. The dragon looked inside with an indifferent eye, and the teacher froze.

"_she was here not ten minutes ago."

"_I will go and look for her. It is likely she has left through the window."

"_but, this is the third floor."

"_believe me, this will not stop her."

During their conversation, Hatori had gone to the window and looked down. There were no footsteps. He turned around and faced Yuki and Kyo.

"_what are you two doing here?"

"_we were trying to escape a crowd of girls when someone pulled us in here. We did not notice who it was, though."

"_go back to your classrooms, lessons start in a few minutes."

Yuki and Kyo left, wondering who they might be talking about. To their knowledge, no Sôma other than boys were in this school, and Hatori had said "she", talking about somebody. Who was this mysterious girl?

Hatori looked around, shooting a last glance at the school. He caught a glimpse of a girl on the roof of the school. The next second she was gone. Yet, the instant he had seen her, something had moved inside him. Who was she? Nox Sôma?


	5. Chapter 4 Teachers

She skipped period seven and only joined them for period eight. During the lesson, she didn't pay any attention; it is barely she did not ignore the teacher when he tried to ask her a question. She simply looked at him and gave a laconic answer, right but plain. She however was in a dreadful mood and when the teacher gave her the occasion, she took it out on him.

"_in the thirteenth poem of this book, you will find many metaphors and other poetic devices. Please give me one metaphor … you, next to Hatsuharu."

"_me?" asked Momiji.

"_no, the girl."

She ignored him, and sat back in her seat.

"_ a metaphor, if you are not too stupid to know what it is."

"_I have a name, but you are far too stupid to use it."

The teacher turned bright red, and shouted:

"_OUT!"

She smiled. It was a smile without joy or kindness. It was a destructive smile. Picking her staff up, she opened the window and jumped on the frame. Screams of horror shot through the classroom. She didn't bother looking back, and with one push, she was gone. There was screams and shout, and then they heard a crazy laugh. All rushed to the window, and saw her laughing her head off as she was falling. She was about to hit the floor, when she placed herself into a small ball and landed just as if she hadn't just jumped out of a window, three floors up. She swung her bag over her shoulder and strolled out of the school.

When she arrived the next morning, the people in the room fell silent. Acting as if she didn't care, she made her way to her desk. A orange headed boy she recognized as Kyo was sitting there, and she slammed her bag on the table.

"_move" she ordered in a cold voice.

He lifted his head up, and stood.

"_talk to me in another way, will you?! I am not your dog!"

"_no", she said. "You are my cat."

Kyo froze. Next to him, the Sômas turned around, staring at her in shock. Not giving a shit, she sat back down and made herself comfortable.

"_Nox Sôma! How many times must I say this? Your way of dressing is inacceptable. Take those rings out! And do your buttons up. Those shoes are not conforming to the school rules. Get slippers! ..."

Shutting the homeroom teacher off, she took her Mp3 player and started listening to music. This annoyed the teacher even more, and he grabbed the device, pulling it off the girl's ears. Her hand twitched.

"_who raised you like that? I bet your parents refuse to acknowledge you because of your comportment. You…" he did not finish his sentence. She had sprung from her chair and grabbed him by the collar. Shoving him to the floor, she grabbed his face to raise his gaze to meet hers. Her eyes were blood red.

"_tell me, do you ever think before you act? Do you ever think before you say something? You treat me like shit, well I'll tell you something new for you. You ARE shit! Your face make me wanna puke. Your whole being makes me sick, makes me feel like you are scum. You only want to bring us down to your level. Your level is just shit, shit and shit. What you say is crap, you breath shit, you've gotta get your fucking vision fixed, coz I'm not gonna change and I'm not gonna let an idiot like you tell me what to do. You have no right over me and you are just so shit there is no point in me listening to you anyway. You're just worth nothing." She slapped him across the face, leaving scratches with her nails. Her hand came back for a reverse, but it was caught. She looked up to who it was, and her blood red eyes met the dark, calm ones of Hatsuharu.

"_let go." She growled.

"_he's not worth it."

She slammed her hand out of his grip, and she looked back at his face.

"_let me do what I want. It is my choice who I beat up and who I don't, damn you!"

"_you are gonna get more trouble than he is worth."

A devilish smile appeared on the girl's face. She needed someone she would beat up, someone she could kill. Midnight had struck. She turned to the man she had first thought of as a teacher and turned out to be the council student president.

"_tell me, if I were to shut you up, would anyone care?"

He cowered away

"_don't kill me. kill somebody else but not me!" pleaded the boy.

"_did you hear that?" she asked, standing back up and facing Haru. "He told me to beat somebody else up!" she laughed. "You acted all nice and soft, and he asked me to beat somebody else up!" her laughter died, and she coughed. The coughs shook her body and during long minutes, the only noise heard was the shredding sound. Then the silence. Slowly, she took her hands away from her mouth, revealing blood staining her skin, too pale to be healthy. She staggered, and suddenly, her legs gave way. She fell in Haru's arms.


	6. Chapter 5 Wait, He is NOT changing

The Sômas closed their eyes, dreading the white smoke announcing Haru's change. They opened them, not hearing the pop. He was as stunned as them. In his arms there was a girl and yet he had not changed. They shared a look. Deciding there was no use in standing there, like an idiot, he picked the girl up, and worried she was lighter than she should have been, at least as light as Kisa. He sent a worried look toward his cousins and carried the pale girl outside. Once there, he called Hatori, the Sômas' doctor and waited for the man.

While he was waiting, he looked at the girl in his arms. She had a pale skin, but he knew it should have been tanned. She had reasonably long black hair, with silver roots and two long silver strands ran down, either side of her face. She had rather pulpous lips and thick eyelashes. He could not see her eyes, but he did remember one of them being red and the other black. She had three silver rings in her left ear, and several necklaces. She wore a black chocker, with a silver belt buckle on it. She had black fingernails, and also wore several rings around her fingers, both black and silver. He noticed she wore black compensated boots with a rather thin platform. She never wore the school's bow, and her shirt was opened on her cleavage, showing just enough for it not to be provocative. She was okay, he thought. However, he had noticed the aura around her. It was like a magnet for them. She had this magnetism that pulled and hypnotized them. It made them unable to think, unable to feel anything else. It made them want her.

The car finally arrived, and Hatori came out. He had been warned of the girl, but something in him changed again when he saw her. Something stirred, making him shiver. He looked at his cousin, and motioned for him to enter the car. The boy obeyed, and soon, he was seated with the girl lying on the seats besides him. Her head was resting on Haru's laps, and he looked at her face. Who was she? He explained to Hatori the strangeness of things, and left the dragon to wonder upon the reason for her arrival in the school.

"_her bag" he asked, "is it still at school?"

"_I assume so. I mean, it was only first period when we left, so I assume that by now, somebody must have taken it to her locker."

"_I will ask the school to retrieve it for us. It must contain information, such as her family name, or her parent's number."

"_what will you do with it?"

"_we have to understand why and how she is immune to our curse. This will surely make Akito angry. You have to keep quiet about it and ask the others to do so as well. Otherwise, he might want to "talk" to her…"

Haru shivered. Akito was not somebody you would want to talk to. He was violent, possessive and quick to anger. He had often sent one of the Sômas to the hospital, and seemed to enjoy toying with the twelve. Akito was their god, their head of house, and they had to obey him. His gaze went back to the face of the unconscious girl on his lap. She had been here for two days only, and had managed to pick a fight with a teacher, get thrown out of a lesson and broken at least twenty rules of the school. A smile played on his lips.

She was going to be fun.

She was token in almost immediately by the nurses and placed under perfusions. The white of the sheets contrasted a lot with her black hair, leaving her face to look even paler, despite the best attempts of the nurse to bring back some colour to her cheeks.

In the corridors, there was incomprehension. The girl had been there for almost a week now, unconscious and yet nobody had cared to come and see how she was doing. The girl must surely be somebody's daughter, yet nobody had come to see her, to get at least news. Not a trace of her parents. The girl in her room had not opened an eye, not made a sound. She appeared dead, and her body was cold. The only thing holding back the nurse from saying she was dead was the slow but steady beating of her heart in her chest. Then one day,…


	7. Chapter 6 Maid Coffee

Her eyes fluttered open. She wasn't used to the brightness, and she blinked the week and a half of darkness away from her eyes. Noticing the white sheets, she sat up startled and her hair stood on her neck. Hospital! She ripped the perfusion out of her vein in her arm and stood on two shaking legs. She heard steps outside her room and saw the handle turn. Her eyes growing wider with fear, she saw the door open.

The nurse peeked inside the room of the girl. She opened the door more widely, calling the girl's name.

"_miss Sôma?"

She entered in the room, chills running down her spine. She saw the open window and it did not take long for her to understand.

"_Serein!"

The man she had called soon came to her.

"_the girl has disappeared…"

She was running away, only wearing the hospital blouse in the streets. Well aware it hid almost nothing of her skin, and her bare foot starting to be painful, she stopped in a dark alley and inhaled deeply. Once, twice. She closed her eyes.

A wolf opened her two deep black eyes. She was black, with a silver line of fur running down her back. Her ears bore three rings and she had clever eyes. Looking disgustingly at the blouse on the floor she resigned to picking it up and ran away from the place.

The wolf reached the back door of a coffee shop and stopped. She placed the blouse on the floor, looked left and right and a pop was heard, followed by white and black smoke surrounding the animal.

"_fuck" came a voice from inside the smoke. Nox bent down to pick the blouse up and put it on. She looked at her bare back and sighted. "it's still better than nothing." She pushed the door. Slaloming amongst the two cooks and the three maids in the kitchen, she smiled to one and grabbed an apple. The woman sighted and asked.

"_where were you? You have gone missing for a week and a half. We were about to find a replacement."

"_sorry, boss. I was unconscious at the hospital. Even with the best will, I couldn't have called…"

The woman smiled and laughed.

"_are you better now?" she asked, still worried. Nox was not even major yet.

"_yep. No worry. I'm taking the next shift!" the radiant girl walked out of the room, and she heard her boss laugh. She never asked anything from her, no explanation. Nothing. It was a good thing. When she had arrived, three months ago, she had first looked for a job. The woman had not asked why a 17 years old would want to work in a maid coffee, nor did she ask why she asked for lodging. She simply smiled and gave her the key to her room. Most of the girls here did not say much about where they came from, or what they were doing here. It was taboo. They all had a past, or a secret and did not want to talk about it. With time, some girls talked and other left. It was a way for most to start anew. The only two woman she knew to have worked here since they were twenty were the cooks. Once they had become too old for the work in the coffee, the boss had given them the cook's job. It was nice of her.

However, Nox knew she would never be here long enough for her boss to send her away from the front.

She was bound to die at 30.

It was the malediction of the wolf. His banquet was shorter than the others, his life with the god was cut short. Of course, it happened a wolf would die younger, but the oldest age was 30. No one had gone beyond. The youngest wolf had died at 26. He was her father. He died while her mother was pregnant.

Shaking herself out of those memories, she plastered a fake smile on her face and went down, dressed in her maid uniform.


	8. Chapter 7 Meet Ayame and Shigure

Shigure was bored. He was so bored that when Ayame came, he was open to any suggestion. So, when the snake told him he was treating him to a maid coffee, the perverted dog did not miss the chance to go and see young pretty girls. They headed in Ayame's car to the town's centre, and from there to a coffee Ayame appreciated a lot. The uniform is cute, he argued. Shigure didn't care. As long as the girls were hot.

"_I have heard they had a new recruit, since the last time we went." Said the snake. This caught Shigure's attention.

"_really?"

"_yes! Apparently, the uniform fits her perfectly well. They say her breast is put forward by the white corset, her perfect legs are enclosed in boots and you can just about see her garter every time she bows."

Shigure didn't need any more information for him to go hard, but he refrained himself from shutting the snake up. Instead, he concentrated on mastering his emotions. Once he was finally calmed down, he relaxed and Ayame's voice shook him out of his dreams:

"_here we are." He parked in front of the entrance and they got out of the car.

As soon as Shigure had pushed to door open, a young girl, no more than eighteen, came to them and, with a large nice smile said;

"_welcome back, master!" her voice was nice, but what made Shigure really unable to reply, was her breast. The partially opened corset on her black dress underneath made her breast seem even larger and was just an invitation to touch. When she bowed, he had a very good view on her butt, very nice and appealing. He noticed the very short puffy skirt revealing her garter. The object held up black tights or socks, and she was wearing boots, coming up to her mid tight. The compensated hills of her boots added about five centimetres to her height, making her as tall as Shigure and Ayame. The latter smiled and asked for a table for two. He followed them both as she showed them their table.

As soon as Shigure had pushed the door, she had recognized the dog from the zodiac. She was only mildly surprised to see the snake come behind him, since she knew they shared a relationship situated somewhere between great friendship and gayness. She told her colleague she would be the one serving them and moved to greet them. She knew there was no way they would know her, and she decided to use this at her advantage to learn more about the Sômas. Bowing to them, she did not miss the look the dog sent her and smiled cutely at him. She then led the snake and the writer to their table and she left them to chat and decided on the menu.

When she came back, a few minutes later, they were talking about Yuki, the rat. Yuki was Ayame's brother and tutee to Shigure. She knew it was thanks to Hatsuharu, the ox, that Yuki escaped the influence of the main house and became Shigure's tutee. Plastering that fake smile on her face again, she walked calmly to their table and smiled to the two men.

"_what can I get you, my masters?" she asked in a sweet, silky voice. She had insisted on the 'masters', showing to them she was totally under their control. They seemed to like submissiveness. Shigure puffed his chest out, and Ayame sat straighter. They commanded some food she wrote down, and then they started talking to her.

"_what is a girl as pretty as you doing here?" asked the dog.

"_supporting her family!" she replied with a huge smile.

"_that is a very noble task" said the snake in a silky voice. "how much do I wish I could help you…"

An alarm rang in her head. He wanted sex. He wanted sex. So did his partner. She smiled nicely, and replied.

"_I would never dream of asking any help from you, master. You are too good to me. Luckily, my pay here is enough to help my family. Thank you for the offer master." She tried to look embarrassed by the proposition, while her inner self boiled. How dared they?! She was their niece!

Sensing a change in the girl's aura, the two men took it as their cue to let the subject drop. She came back with their plates a few instants later, and listened to their conversation for a bit. It was mainly chatting and there was no information to be gained. She cleaned their tables and they asked for the bill she brought along with two mint sweets and a huge fake smile.

"_well, this was lovely! I do hope to come back soon and talk to you again, Nox." Shigure said looking at her name tag. She smiled and replied;

"_this is too much honour my master. I do hope to see you soon. Have a good trip home, master!"

The two men got in their car, while she closed the coffee's door. She looked at the clock and noticed three hours had passed. It was time for the next shift.

Taking that tiring smile off her face, she went back to her room.


	9. Chapter 8 Questions

As soon as Ayame got to Shigure's house, he noticed the three pairs of shoes by the door. Rushing inside, he was greeted by the smiling face of Tohru.

"_sir Ayame! I haven't seen you in a very long time! How are you?"

"_my dear Tohru, do you know where my brother is?"

The girl replied with an indulgent smile on her face. She knew the snake was making great efforts to be a good brother to Yuki. He felt real remorse toward his lack carefulness when he was younger. The eccentric man went after his brother while Shigure entered the kitchen. Tohru and him were having a pleasant conversation, about leeks and books, when a cry from outside made them smile.

"_you did WHAT?" asked a shocked Yuki.

"_we went to a maid coffee." Replied his brother very calmly.

"_SHIGURE!" the rat came marching in the kitchen, and headed straight for his uncle. "you took my useless brother to a brothel?"

"_Aya went to a brothel?" asked a shocked Kyo. "I was sure he was gay, though!" an indignant grump from the snake shut him.

"_first of all," started Shigure, "it was not a brothel, as Yuki un-knowledgably put it, but rather a maid coffee. And there was a very pretty girl there, with a big breast, long black and silver hair and three piercing in the ear. She also had a tattoo on her arm. Her name tag read Nox. She…"

"_black and silver hair, silver rings in her left ear, three, and a tattoo on her right arm?" asked Yuki, suddenly very interested.

"_yes." Said Ayame. "She had…"

"_she reminds me of somebody I know…"

"_I agree! I think it is Haru who talked to us about a girl with three silver piercings in her left ear and a chocker around her neck." Said Tohru.

"_not Haru" corrected Kyo. "Momiji."

"_we'll ask him tomorrow then. With a little luck, she will be the same girl and then we can all meet her!" Tohru sounded way too enthusiastic…

"_Haru!" the ox turned around at the shout of his name, and was met with the hyperactive face of Momiji and a beaming Tohru. Behind her, she was dragging Kyo and Yuki.

"_Haru… Tohru would has a question to ask you!"

He simply raised his eyebrows, waiting for the girl to talk.

"_well, yesterday, Shigure and Ayame went to a maid coffee and… and…" she turned to Kyo.

"_they met a girl there, and we wondered if you didn't know her." completed Yuki. "She has black and silver hair, three silver piercings in her left ear and a tattoo on the arm."

Haru seemed to think for a moment, before turning to Momiji.

"_she sounds like the girl in our class." The ox nodded. "she's called…" the rabbit seemed to rack his brain, trying to remember the name.

"_Nox. She's called Nox." Said Haru in his calm, even voice.

"_oh my god!" jumped Tohru. "that's what her name tag read! Oh maybe it was really her! we should so go to see her tonight! Oh my god!"

"_I don't think it is a very good idea, but since it is Friday…"

"_let's meet after school. We can go from there. Do you know where the coffee is?"

It turned out none of them did, and it was decided that rather going straight after school, they would first go to Shigure's house and then to the maid coffee. Maybe the dog would know.

Once they reached the part of the town Shigure indicated, the immediately noticed the pink and black sign of the maid coffee. Haru had not come. Couldn't be bothered he had said. Kyo pushed the door and a cute looking maid arrived. She greeted them in the usual manner, bowing and cheerfully declaiming;

"_welcome back home, masters!"

Momiji, being the hyperactive bunny he was, immediately bounced to her and they started chatting. Yuki knew the boy would have carried on during hours with the nice maid, had Kyo not interrupted their little chat.

"_sorry, we are looking for a girl called Nox. Do you know where she is?"

"_we don't really talk about what we do outside our shifts, but she will surely be here at 11. Her shift starts at 10, and is until 12, but she sometimes arrives later or earlier. The boss lets her do that kind of staff because she knows the girl has to keep up with other jobs."

"_what kind of jobs?"

"_we don't talk about that much, but sometimes, men are allowed upstairs, where the live-in maids are. She is one of them. We don't ask what happens. There is no need to."

Yuki paled a bit, while Kyo blushed. Momiji was being too hyper active to realize anything, and Tohru wouldn't have understood anyways. She was too 'pure' for that.

The maid laughed upon seeing the different reaction of the teenagers, and she said.

"_but I forgot all the courtesy, would you like to sit, or have a drink?"

"_no, we'll be fine." Said Tohru. "However, if you could tell her we'll come back?"

"_who should I announce?"

They looked to one another.

"_we met at school. Just tell her that. It should keep her curiosity enough for her to be there when we arrive." Decided the rat.

The maid smiled. Smart guy. If you wanted Nox, you had to make her curious. She watched the retreating backs of the group, and suddenly, for some reason, she felt elated with happiness. She would not have been able to say why; she couldn't even understand the reason for being happy for the girl. Was it because she was always so quiet? Or because she never seemed to smile another smile than the fake one she plastered on her face? Was it because she was so young? Was it her maternal instinct kicking in, just like the boss' kicked in when she was thrown out of her home and trying to find a job? She had no idea. She just hoped those boys would bring a smile on Nox's face. Because she would be a hundred time prettier with a true smile on her face.


	10. Chapter 9 I don't have a say in it

"_seriously, why do I have to come? " asked Haru for the hundredth time.

"_because she is in your form and because Momiji and Yuki wanted you to."

The cow didn't reply anything, but he stuffed his hands in his pockets and took his time to walk to the coffee's door.

"_come on! Cheer up!" said Ayame in a sing song fashion.

"_she is damn pretty in that uniform." Added Shigure in a very perverted voice. The ox just sighted, fed up with his family and pushed the door of the coffee.

"_welcome home, master! I missed you!"

"_Nox! He might be young and cute, but don't go out with a customer!" threw another maid in, while passing by.

"_but, Mei," said the teen "he is so handsome I can't help it!"

They burst out laughing, and everyone around them smiled indulgently. It was a current thing with them to burst out laughing in the maid coffee. It helped lighten up the mood.

Nox looked back to the customers and her blood froze. Oh fucking hell. What were THEY doing here?!

Sticking an awkward smile on her face, she acted as if nothing was wrong. The maid showed the seven customers to their table before quickly but smoothly leaving them. Once she was out of sight, she ran to the counter and hid behind it. What the fuck were they doing here?! There was no way they were here for her, but if they recognized her she would be in the shit. Deeply and up to the neck!

On his side, Hatsuharu was seriously getting fed up with his crazy family. On his left, there was Shigure and Ayame, having totally uncalled for comments on such or such maid's butt, or breast. They were being total perverts. On the other side, there was Yuki and Kyo, blushing every time the adults made such comments and acting like complete virgins. Then, you had Momiji and Tohru, completely out of it and in their own little worlds, dreaming about how many ice creams they could eat, what flavour, and how well would the maid uniform fit each of them. Deciding he would not spend another second in this crazy company, he made a run for the toilet, trying not to die from shame before.

"_Nox! Get out of under there and go take their command!"

"_please, can't somebody else do it? It's very embarrassing!"

"_Nox! You are a maid, and you have to accept it. Just go and serve them."

The girl dragged herself from under the counter, and pulled on her skirt, trying to longer it a bit. Then, very slowly, she made her way to the table.

"_Quicker! And smile!" shouted the boss from behind. The old woman looked at her back, a smile creeping on her lips. She really was something this girl!

Nox was approaching the corner, separating the back from the front of the shop. Her head was bent down, and she was looking at her feet. She therefore didn't notice the man in front of her and bumped into him. Both of them fell on the floor, and she tensed, awaiting the pop revealing she was a wolf. However, nothing happened and she slowly opened her eyes. In front of her stood the guy with black and white hair, she recognized as Hatsuharu. Haru for his friends. Massaging her sore forehead, she stood up and faced the boy.

"_next time," she said smiling " I'll look where I am going. My apologies."

"_no master this time?"

She stuck her tongue out and left for the front of the shop.

When she reached their table she forced the smile back on her face and asked in a happy voice;

"_what can I get you, masters?"

"_what you have best. We know your judgment is almost always right."

"_well, attacking a teacher wasn't the best way to start school…" added Kyo to Yuki's statement.

They didn't notice her finger grip her plate harder, but they did notice the colder tone in her voice when she told them she was going to give their order to the cook. Shigure shot a quieting look to the boys, while he grabbed the girl's hand and said in a silky voice;

"_why not sit down with us and get to know each other?"

The hand coming down on his head did make the dog think twice before he said his next sentence, especially when a rather pissed Haru sat down at the table.

"_sorry, but we have a lot of work, and…"

"_boss!" cut Ayame, "can we borrow your pretty maid for some time?"

"_sure thing, just give her back able to work."

Nox sent her a death glare, while the older woman laughed.

"_so, now you don't have any other excuse, are you going to run away like a coward?" asked Haru in a provocative tone.

Her fists balled at her side, and she replied, head held high.

"_what do you have to ask me, then? I would be glad to answer any questions. Quickly of course, master. I do not want to monopolize your so precious time." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm when she answered Hatsuharu. A smug smile spread on his lips.

"_don't worry about my time. I have all the night for you."

"_you're so good to me, master."

"_hum, so… Nox. Tell me, how you came to work here?" asked Kyo.

"_hum… I moved in three months ago and I was looking for a flat and a job, and the boss offered me both, so I said yes."

"_and do you have to give… extra services?" asked Shigure.

"_sorry, but I am specialized in girls."

Shocked silence. All gazes were on her, and Tohru couldn't keep her mouth from falling open. Then, Haru's laugh was heard. At first, it was just chuckling, then it became a proper, nice and loud laugh. Nox looked at him with amusement in her eyes.

"_what makes you smile like that?"

"_you. The way you let that bombshell drop and everyone believed you."

"_I was kinda serious, you know… I am bisexual. Helps with the business…"

"_what business are you talking about?" asked Tohru.

"_well, I'm obviously selling my body."

Another huge silence.

This time, Haru was looking at her in an 'I am looking forward to this' fashion. She winked and they laughed, while the others tried to regain their senses.

"_but…" started Tohru. "it's horrible!" then the girl started to cry.

"_it's not horrible. It's survival. You don't have to, but I do. That's just it."

"_but, you're only nineteen!" protested Yuki.

"_rectification, mickey, I'm seventeen."

Blank.

"_you are seventeen and selling your body as maid?" that was Kyo.

"_and what are you going to do about it?"

"_nothing. However, I am going to invite you to stay with us." Popped in Shigure.

"_no way. You guys are already four, and Tohru would always be scared to death I'll jump on her if I don't get my quota of sex."

"_just stay at mine." Everyone turned to Haru.

"_euh…" Quick! Think of an escape. Racking her brain for any good idea, she was surprised to find Haru's face not far from hers.

"_don't try to find a way out. I want you to come. And you are coming. What time does your shift end?"

She sweat dropped. Trying to find something smart to say as a come back, she didn't notice a maid coming up to her and only registered she was here when she started talking.

"_Nox! My cousin is coming over but I need a room for her, is it alright if she sleeps with you."

"_hum… yeah… sure…"

"_I know you hate sharing, but please."

"_tell your cousin she will have the whole room" barged in Ayame. "for young Nox here is staying at our place tonight and for the rest of her studies."

"_thanks a lot!" said the pretty maid walking away. Nox shot the snake a death glare.

"_so, what time does your shift end?" asked Yuki.

"_you really don' t have to, you know. I don't mind sharing with…"

"_boss!" shouted Shigure. "what time does Nox's shift end?"

"_midnight!"

The girl hung her head down and gave up, sighting.

A smile spread on Haru's face upon seeing her apparent submission.

"_good kitten." He said patting her head.

Her teeth snapped only inches away from his hand.

"_don't you dare do that again!"


	11. Chapter 10 Sleepover?

Midnight had struck a few minutes ago, and she climbed up the stairs to her room, Haru behind her. the ox was quite surprised with the narrowness of the staircase. He had expected something a bit larger. When they reached the top of the stairs, he was startled to see the girls sitting on their door frames, the doors half open.

"_hey, Nox! You finally bring back a boy! I was starting to wonder if I should make you pay for watching me under the shower!"

"_shut it, Leila. I am pissed."

"_gonna take your anger out on pretty boy? If you are not, I'm taking him."

"_sorry, " said Haru. "I only have sex with people I want." Laughter erupted from everywhere, even the said Leila laughed.

"_if you can hang on that one, Nox, do it!" one shouted.

"_well, I'm leaving. He's stealing me…" she winked.

"_hot staff bound to happen here!"

Laughter was heard again, and they finally reached a door. Nox reached under her skirt to pull out a key and she opened the door. Stepping in, she picked a rucksack up and tossed some clothing and personals belongings in. she looked one last time around, closed to door and tossed her keys to another girl.

"_you get my room." The girl happily went to move out of the shared room, while Nox and Haru went downstairs.

"_boss! I'm leaving the house. I'm staying at Hatsuharu's."

"_I always knew you would be the first one to leave."

"_I'm still working here though. If it's okay…"

"_yeah. Sure. Have fun. Don't get her pregnant, young gangster!" she warned the cursed boy.

"_no worries."

Haru's bike was parked outside. It was a machine. Really. She was sure it could quite easily break the speed limits. He handed her a helmet she grudgingly put on and climbed in front of her while she settled in the back. She very naturally wrapped her arms around his middle, enjoying the warmth he irradiated. As a wolf, she was very sensible to this sort of things.

The drive home was rather boring, since Haru respected the speed limits, but they arrived quite quickly. They parked outside the wall of the estate, and he saw her eyes narrow.

"_what's up?"

"_you surrounded by walls?"

"_yep."

A shudder ran through her. She wasn't sure she liked that. Deciding it would be stupid to refuse to enter when shelter was being given for free, she followed him inside. They followed a path to a house, a few meters away and Haru fetched the keys out of his pockets. She watched him unlock the sliding door and followed him inside the mansion. There was an upstairs and a downstairs, and both were very spacious. The living room and kitchen were downstairs, with a toilet. The rooms were spacious and, she assumed, received much sunlight. She saw the black and white tendency, and smiled when she noticed the cow leathered couch. Her smile grew when she followed the man upstairs and he showed her the bathroom, black and white, and his room, totally full of cows. Cow bed sheets, black and white walls, cow curtains… her smile grew when she wondered what he would say the day he learned she was a predator… (A/N: I know wolves don't eat cows, but for the purpose of the story; wolves eat cows in fruit basket.) he then showed her the bathroom they would be sharing and she took her tooth brush out for the time being. She quickly brushed her teeth, showered and put her PJs on before going to sleep. For some weird reason, she dreamt she was eating beef in a black and white room…

She was panicking. She didn't know where she was, everything smelled differently. She was sure she wasn't in her room at the maid coffee, and she was sure she wasn't back with her parents. She was formal there was a smell she knew in the air, but her panic inhibited her senses. She tried inhaling and exhaling, but it didn't work, so she rushed out of her room, in the corridor. She looked around, wide-eyed. Around her, everything was in black and white. The doors were black and the walls white, and the door of what she assumed to be a bedroom was spotted in a cow like pattern. Her heart beated faster, and she tried remember where she was. The door she had held open with her hand slammed shut, and another door opened. She saw a black and white haired boy get out of the room, half naked and take a step toward her.

When he had heard the slamming of the door, he had risen from his bed and went to see what was going on in his house. He opened the door and saw the girl from the night before. Her eyes were wide and she seemed scared or lost. When she saw him, she calmed down a bit and he took a careful step toward her. she extended her hand to him, and he grabbed her into a bear hug. He could feel her body shiver in his arms, and suddenly remembered she was seventeen. He held her a bit stronger, and she tried to calm down. She reminded him of a scared animal. Patting her head gently, he smiled when she said;

"_I warned you I would kill you if you did that again, pervert."

"_pervert?"

"_you are holding me while half naked. What else can you be?"

For someone scared to death not five minutes ago, she regained her composure quickly.

"_if I let you go, are you going to freak out again?"

"_I doubt so."

He let her go, but still held her arms. She looked away, ashamed she had freaked out so badly. He shot her a last look, and left for his room.

"_take the bathroom first" he said.


	12. Chapter 11 Steamy

The shower had been nice and warm, and now it was Haru's turn. She went downstairs and made breakfast. She quickly ate her food, not very hungry this morning. The anguish still held her guts and they twisted like a monster. She couldn't bear eating anymore, so she put her plate away and went upstairs to brush her teeth. She paused in front of the door, didn't hear anything and turned the handle.

The sight made her stop in her tracks. In front of her stood Haru, entirely naked apart from a boxer. The sight would have been enjoyable, had he not had a hand down his boxers and been helping himself out with his frustration. A chuckle escaped her lips, and she said;

"_are you really that frustrated?"

His head shot up, and she saw annoyance and defiance in his grey eyes.

"_if you are going to stay there, at least be useful and help me out!"

The request was funny, but she came forward and replaced his hands by hers.

At first, it was pretty simple. He was just trying to put her off and he had never expected her to take up to the challenge. When he saw her come forward and felt her slim cold hand against him, he couldn't hold himself any longer, and bit her neck. His hands shot, one around her waist, the other against the bath frame. Her hand was doing it great. He could feel her compress, play and tease him. He could sense her though her slim clothes, and he almost felt like she wasn't wearing anything at all. His excitation augmented as well when she brushed her hips against his, and then, he felt himself let go. He soon reached his end point, and he was left panting, almost naked on the bath's edge by an almost turned on Nox.

She quickly escaped from the bathroom, not wanting to do something stupid. Her body was crying for him to take her there and now, but she had to control herself. She wasn't a girl you could screw wherever and whenever you felt like it. She had feelings as well. The vibration of her phone shook her out of her daydream, and she looked at the time.

"_damn," she muttered. "Hey, Haru! We're gonna be late. Hurry up! Yuki and the others are not gonna wait ages."


	13. Chapter 12 Black Haru

Haru had gone mental. It was a simple conclusion she had reached when the ox had started acting weird. She had noticed the change in his eyes and the way his aura transformed. It became colder and more cruel. She wasn't surprised when Haru started wrecking the classroom, but she didn't expect him to hit Momiji. For as long as she had known the boy, a good few weeks now, never had he raised his voice or his hand toward the hyper active Momiji. He was always nice around the Sômas and they seemed to have a calming effect on him. She was reminded of his state when his voice, laced with anger, shouted across the classroom.

"_get out!"

The teacher led the way, while the twenty seven students followed. She noticed Momiji run to the stairs, to get Yuki and Kyo, she assumed. She however did not budge from her sit. The black Haru turned to her.

"_you too bitch. Get out."

She replied with a smile and made herself comfortable in her seat. Her calmness was only a façade, and inside she was hoping Momiji was getting help. There was no way she would win against black Haru while Dawn. She would have to turn Midnight herself to kick his ass. You had to admit he had far less scruple as black. She would seriously have to watch out.

She blinked her thoughts away and was met with Haru's face inches away from hers.

"_pussy, get out before I fuck your sorry ass."

"_sorry, oxie. There is no damn way I'm leaving my seat. Just too comfy."

"_get out bitch!"

"_is that what you say to every girl?"

"_hell no. only you, coz you are MY fucking bitch."

"_I don't belong to you."

"_oh yes you do, kitten."

"_is that what you said to Rin for her to leave you like that?" As soon as the words left her mouth, she realized she shouldn't have said this. He was going to crush her. Keeping a sharp eye on his fists, she stood up and sent him a flying kiss. He replied with a direct right punch she dodged. There was no damn way she was going to let the ox win a fight. She was the predator here! Calling her darker side, Midnight Nox, she let it take over. Unlike Haru she could call her three personas when she needed them, like now. Two crimson eyes met Hatsuharu's black and white ones. There was no damn way this sorry assed ox was going to mess with her any longer. She kicked him in the guts, and he doubled down in pain. She tried to punch him in the nose, but he grabbed her hand and twisted her wrist behind her. A yelp escaped her lips, as she felt the shooting pain. She sent her head back, and it hit him in the chest, knocking the air out of him. He let go of her, and staggered to regain his balance. She took a step back, and watched him rise. Reading her fists, she took the opportunity of a missed punch from his side to push him hard onto the floor. His head hit the floor, and he stayed there, a bit out of it for some time. Not leaving him the time to regain his senses, she pushed on his neck and he fell unconscious. Sighting in relief, she leaned against a desk, nearby. Letting a happy Midnight slip back to slumber, Dawn got out and took in the damage. The windows were broken, and several desk split in two. The classroom's black board was hanging by one side, and all the chalks were crumbled on the floor. There was no chair left standing, and all were, at the best, knocked over or irremediably broken. She shot a reprobating look at an unconscious Haru and took his cell phone out. Finding Hatori as a registered contact, she pressed call and after three tones he picked up.

"_what do you want, Haru?"

"_it's not Haru but Nox. We are at school and he is kind of unconscious. To my defence, he went totally… black and it was the only way to stop him from killing me. Can you come pick him up or send somebody please?"

She heard a sigh and then Hatori said;

"_bring him down. I'll be there in about half an hour."

"_okay, I'll be waiting."

A look she sent in the clock's direction told her it was twenty minutes after the end of school, and that everyone was bound to be back home. Picking the still unconscious boy up and throwing him on her back, she staggered to the stairs and made her way carefully down, trying unsuccessfully not to slip and hurt Haru even more. After a few bruises and a rather nasty fall, during which Haru landed on top of her, she pushed the school's door open. There was nobody out, so she carefully replaced Haru on her back and patiently waited for Hatori to appear. The car was soon heard, and she saw the dragon get out. She greeted him and placed Haru on the passenger seat.

"_are you getting in?" he asked, not seeing her make a move to the back doors.

"_no. Haru has made a mess in the classroom and somebody has to clean up. I kinda helped him there, so… the least I can do to help his is that…"

"_do you need help?"

"_you have already helped a great deal, Hatori. Thank you very much sir."

"_sure thing, Nox. Thanks for stopping him in time."

"_natural."

She watched the car leave, and waved one last time, before turning her back to it and entering the building again. She headed to the classroom and locked the door behind her. Sliding against it, she brought her legs up her body and let the sadness take over.

She had no clue why, she just had to.

She would have cried, had her tears not been spent long ago. She simply stood there and watched the sun set down, letting the moon take all her sadness away. Once her mind was dried, she shakily stood up and started tidying. A broken glass sent her the image of a girl. She stopped and looked. There was nothing beautiful in the image. The girl was too thin, her eyes were puffed red and she had her cheeks stained with unshed tears. Her eyes were dull and she was shivering in her messed up school uniform. She tried to imagine what she might look like in the eyes of somebody else, but the image of Haru kept coming up in her mind. Unable to shake it away, she banged her head against a wall and went back to work.

When she reached back home, it was late. She expected Haru to be fast asleep and gone by that time and pushed the door very quietly. She didn't know if he was okay, and didn't want to risk her head if he wasn't. Entering quietly, she placed her black boots next to Haru's. She hanged her black coat and went to the kitchen. She passed through the living room and was surprised to see the boy sleeping on the couch. He seemed to have waited for her. Smiling, she took a slice of bread to fill her stomach and went to him. He was sleeping so peacefully it made her feel happy. His face was relaxed, and he seemed younger. His hair was even crazier than normal, and she ruffled it. His eyes cracked open, and she was startled when his hand grabbed hers.

"_you're finally back!" he said. He stood from the couch and stretched, while she took a step back.

"_yeah. Not like it's your fault anyway…"

He looked at her, surprised.

"_what did I do?"

"_you really have no clue?"

"_I can't remember anything after the beginning of the one before last period."

She laughed a bit at his confused face, and said;

"_you went black and successfully picked up a fight. You broke a classroom."

"_who was it with?"

"_me. You really don't remember?"

"_what happened?"

"_I knocked you out and Hatori came to pick you up. I stayed to clean."

"_ah… thanks."

"_sure thing."

She left for her room, leaving Haru pretty confused. Her heart was kind of painful in her chest. There was no reason for it though. Was there?


	14. Chapter 13 Personnas

"_hey, you still haven't explained to me why you have weird personas!" Nox had not forgotten the way he had changed in the class room, and especially the fact he didn't remember anything after that. He turned to her, surprised.

"_what do you want to know?"

"_well, how comes you have them?"

"_hum… we don't really know. I turn Black, or Hatsuharu when I'm angry or upset and then I'm White, or just Haru most of the time."

"_okay."

"_why?"

"_just wondering…"

"_and you?"

"_me what?"

"_you turned kind of Black when you were pissed in the classroom, I do remember that. How comes?"

"_kinda the same. I have three personas, and one of them is violent."

"_what are the other?"

"_Dusk is quite depressed and Dawn is the one you see most of the time."

"_what's the violent one's name?"

"_Midnight."

"_why did you give them name of the time of the night?"

"_I didn't, but someone I knew did. It is because Nox means night in Latin."

"_'kay."

It was a rather random conversation, but it marks the point at which their trust began to truly build up. They had shared a secret with one another, and their relationship took another turn than the one of rivals. She could understand what he lived, and he could picture the nightmare of having three yous.

They understood each other, and it was great for once not to be classified as weird, or crazy. Just to be understood. Nothing more or less.

Accepted.


	15. Chapter 14 Wolf of the Zodiac

Haru had warned her many times; the stairs were slippery.

She never actually cared if they were or not, since being a wolf had great advantages, but it was raining outside and she was soaked. Her clothes were drenched and Haru and she were wet to the bones. She climbed up the stairs first, and was almost running to get to the shower when her foot slipped. She felt herself fall backward, which was odd since she should have fallen forward, and then all happened quickly. Her word spanned and suddenly her body collided with the cold tiles. She had crashed lamentably on the floor. Trying to pull herself up standing, she felt her legs buckle under her and give way. An exasperated sigh escaped her lips and she punched the stairs. She heard Haru laugh slightly behind her, but there was worry in his voice when he asked;

"_you okay?"

"_yeah. I'm fine."

She tried once more to stand, but her legs couldn't bear the weight and she fell to the floor. Haru laughed but grabbed her arm and hoisted her up. She winced under his firm grip, and his eyes widened in surprise. His other hand went around her waist, and he was even more shocked to sense all her bones. He picked her up and his worry reached its paroxysm when he noticed she was way too light. Her weight was no more than Kisa's, who was nine. She was nineteen, or so he thought. Carefully probing her sides, he could count the ribs under his hands. He slowly raised her shirt, and quickly pulled it down when her bony hands pushed his away. He met her gaze and noticed for the first time the cheekbones protruding. The hollow cheeks sent a chill running down his back, while he pushed the front door open.

"_where are you bringing me?" she had sat up in his arms and was trying to get down. He grabbed her legs and placed his other hand in her back, replying;

"_you are going to Hatori."

"_put me down." She kicked her legs in the air, and he noticed how the leather pants seemed so big around her legs. It shocked him since leather pants that form always stuck to the body. He could sense her legs' bones and every shiver running through her body.

"_if I put you down, are you going to Hatori?"

"_I am not sick! I don't need to bother Hatori."

He did not reply but didn't let go of her and held her tight. She tried to escape his grip, but he was way stronger now and she finally settled for sulking.

"_I'm not helping you."

"_I never expected you to." She pouted and crossed her bony arms on her chest. He smiled and giggled at her antics, before knocking on the dragon's door. They patiently waited under the rain, as they heard chairs being dragged and footsteps nearing the door. The handle turned and the silhouette of Hatori appeared in the radiant light. Without a word, he let them enter and looked at the dripping teens.

"_what do you want, Haru?"

The boy handed her over to the dragon, and he took her in his arms.

"_hey, I can walk!" she said, half annoyed half ashamed by the fact she clearly couldn't. the dragon didn't pick up on her words, conscious they were here to keep the strong façade up. He however did smile when she did not answer to Haru saying:

"_I know you can, but you are so light it doesn't make a change for us." She simply made a pseudo pouting face and let Hatori settle her on the bed.

"_take your shirt off." She would have obeyed, had she not been the wolf. She simply glared at the dragon and he sighted.

"_I had forgotten who you were."

"_what do you mean?" the guard in her tone and the mistrust dripping from her every word picked Haru's interest. He settled in a dark corner and waited.

"_don't act as if you didn't know."

"_I don't know what you are talking about. I am sorry to have token your time. I will leave now. Thanks for the care."

She made for the door, unsure on her legs and was about to turn the handle when Hatori's voice stopped her.

"_come back Nox, the guardian of the zodiac."

Her hand froze on the handle, and she stayed there for some time, registering what had happened. She mumbled something, and Hatori asked her to repeat. She slowly turned around.

"_since when do you know?" she repeated.

Haru's breath stopped. She didn't deny it anymore. It explained much, but he was shocked. She had hidden it from him for so long. He hadn't even thought she could be cursed like them, so sure he was all thirteen animals had been already incarnated. So, she was the… guardian? There was no guardian in the zodiac! Was she an animal?

"_since Haru called me. I researched the only possible way for him not to have changed, and while running through the oldest books of our library it turned out there had been a banished animal, guardian of the cat's last words. It seemed logical for you to be that one and it explained most of your attitude and… abilities. How you could stop Haru, have three different personalities, and jump from the third floor and not die. It also explains your anorexia and the fact you don't care about your health. You know you are bound to…"

"_SHUT UP!" she had jumped the distance separating her from the dragon, and her eyes were now crimson. Her fists were flying for the doctor's face, when he spoke.

"_hello again, Midnight."

It collided with his face. His nose broke, and the other fist buried itself in his thorax. She was going for another round when she sensed two firm arms around her waist and was pulled away. She kicked in the air, before her two arms were held and she was pressed flushed against Haru.

"_let me go." She spat with all the venom she could.

"_if I do, you are going to kill Hatori."

"_he doesn't know what he is talking about! He doesn't even know who I am! He has no clue. He has no damn clue of how much it hurts! Lemme go!" she was kicking and hitting by the time, but he didn't let go. He turned her around and held her tight against him, successfully blocking every movement. She tried to punch his chest but her arms did not hold any power anymore. Her hands clutched the front of his black T-shirt and her muffled cries were heard. She clung to him hard, until her dry sobs finally stopped. Her hands still gripping his shirt, she shivered and closed her eyes, not meeting his gaze. In the past month she had 'cried' far more than she had ever in her whole life! Slowly she let go of him, but he didn't let go of her. Her arms fell limp by her side, and he held her close until her mask was rebuilt. They separated and he saw her face. Her eyes were no longer red, and her cheeks were white. Her eyes were glassy and she had a hard glint in her eyes. She bit her lips, successfully drawing blood and inhaled deeply. The drop glided against her bottom lip, and she licked it away in a swift movement. He noticed her eyes were both black, and shot her a worried look.

"_Dusk?"

She raised her face, and the mask almost broke when she saw his worried face. She dug her nails deep in her arm and reminded herself she was alive. Doing her best not to let anything transpire, she forced a smile on her lips. He smiled back, and turned to Hatori.

"_is your nose okay?"

It had the effect of a cold bucket of water over her, and suddenly Nox was shivering. She turned around slowly and was relieved to see Hatori standing there perfectly well.

"_don't worry. I am as hard as dragon's scales."

"_my deepest apologies. I will provide for any medical accommodations you find yourself in need of after my rather pitiful outburst. Here is my number. Call if you need anything. My apologies again." She moved toward the door. "I am rather tired and I have work tomorrow. Please excuse me."

The door slammed behind her. Dusk raised her head and watched the cloudless sky. The moon shone bright and the rain was pouring. She raised her head to the silver globe, and saw the sky cry all the tears he had stolen from her. She reached the house she lived in, and stood there, watching the dark door. Her hands shook when she made to open it, and suddenly she didn't want to go back home. Turning around, she made to the back garden and morphed, discarding her clothes under the porch. Shooting through the rain, the wolf haunted the woods that night.

Of course she came back the next morning. It was early and Haru was still asleep. He had only partially closed his door, and she could tell he hadn't noticed she wasn't there from the door of her room. She always kept it closed but not fully, so that the handle has to be turned to be open, but it not entirely closed. The door was intact, and she deduced he came back late. Slipping in, she changed, bathed and went down. She quickly ate breakfast and left for the town centre with the motorbike she had bought not long ago. She knew when she came back, at five; she would have to go through a long explanation session with everybody who knew about her.


	16. Chapter 15 Explanation

When the clock struck half past four, at the maid coffee, Nox sighted. The day had gone by almost too quickly and she almost wished she had token longer hours. She lingered behind, and the boss came over to her.

"_did you have a spat?"

"_why do you ask?"

"_you don't act like you want to go home."

"_I went mental yesterday. I'll have to explain a lot today. You know I hate explaining about me…"

Oh yes, the boss knew. She remembered the first week Nox had been there. A client had tried to force her into something more and she had broken his arms. She remembered her eyes turning crimson, and the fear running through the shop. Nox had then turned back to normal, and had very genuinely asked what had happened. Everybody had burst out laughing, and she had become the 'little sister' of the maid coffee.

"_you have to go home. I don't want to see you coming back in five days."

The girl laughed calmly and said:

"_no worry. Haru won't chuck me out."

"_how do you know?" it was not the boss who had spoken, but somebody behind her. She whipped around and faced the white and black haired boy.

"_how do I know what, darling?" she asked in an exaggerated fashion.

"_that I won't chuck you out, kitten." She winced at the nickname and replied, even more candidly.

"_but, if you did, who would cook your food, wash your clothes and clean your house? Who would be waiting for you every night?"

He laughed, and the boss looked at him.

"_she never did that here!"

"_oh, she doesn't at my house either. She isn't like Tohru. The day I told her to do it, she chucked my pants at my face and said I could do it myself until I learnt how to say please… she broke my heart!" he said in a dramatic fashion.

"_I do wait for you at night, though." She pointed out.

He ruffled her hair, and she snapped her teeth at him, but the boss saw the hatred wasn't present, unlike the first night them met. She smiled at them.

"_hey, Nox! Are you moving back? Did pretty face get tired of you yet?"

The said Leila pushed the kitchen's door.

"_heya. It feels nice to see you again as well, Leila. I am fine thank you. And you?" replied Nox. The girl laughed it off, and Haru stepped in.

"_she is a too good housewife for me to let her go like that."

"_housewife? Nox? Are you blind?" all four of them laughed, and Haru looked at his phone.

"_time to leave, sleeping beauty."

"_mmh…" he slipped an arm around her waist, while she pushed the door. Resting against him, they started chatting until they reached the motorbike.

"_where is yours?" she asked, not seeing his machine.

"_Hatori dropped me by." She tossed him a helmet and the keys, while she threw her bag in the little boot and waited for him to get on. He put his on, and she climbed behind him. The motorbike shot through the night, the backlights blurry. Her laughs echoed through the night ride like the howl of a wolf; powerful, kind and lonely. Extremely lonely.

Haru had started to wonder. She clearly was cursed like them with an animal, but which one? He went through all his memories of her, and tried to gather clues. Her hair was odd, and her eyes red and black. Could she be something like… a chimera? Hatori was a dragon after all. She had said she was the guardian. Maybe she was an angel or a demon? Deciding guessing would be of no use, he settled for asking her the very evening.

As soon as Nox pushed the door, he stood between the exit and her and stared for a long while.

"_what are you?" he finally asked.

"_what do you mean?"

"_what junishii are you?"

"_..."

"_com'on!"

"_a predator."

"_which one?"

She sighted.

"_I'll tell you later."

He did not budge a bit, and she sighted again. Trying to go around him, she made for the door. He grabbed her arms, and forced her to stay in the kitchen.

"_tell me."

"_I'll tell you."

"_now."

Black Haru was out. She felt herself shoved into a wall, and his hands blocking her wrists.

"_what are you, kitten?" he asked in a cold, sensual voice.

She tried to break free, and kicked his legs, but he pressed his body against hers even more, stopping her struggling. she felt his breath on her ticklish skin, and moaned when he slowly bit her neck.

"_what are you?"

"_mmh…" she was busy licking his ear, when he slammed her into the wall again.

"_what junishii are you for fuck's sake!"

She stared at him, both her eyes red. Great; Midnight and Blackie are out… the kitchen would not last the night…

Surprisingly enough, it did as Nox calmed down pretty quickly and kneed him in the groin. He dodged, and pinned her harder.

"_tell me."

She kept her lips sealed.

"_tell me or I will find out. Kazuma knows about our curse and he is not too far away. Tell me or I will ask him to come and hug you."

She stopped struggling, and stared in his eyes. Black Haru was not lying to her. Sighting, she gave in.

"_ I am the… hedgehog of the zodiac."

Hatsuharu looked in her eyes.

"_tell me the truth, goddam it!"

"_what would it change anyways? Why do you want to know?!"

He calmed down a bit.

"_because I like you very much, because I live with you and because I want to understand you."

She looked away from his face, a bit ashamed of lying to him. He sized her chin and made her look back in his eyes. She stammered;

"_I am the wolf of the zodiac."

When he had calmed they explained everything to the Sômas who knew about her. Haru called them all and they met in his living room, while he was talking to Nox in her own room upstairs. Soon, the chatter was loud and they assumed everyone was here.

As soon as they entered the living room the chatting stopped. All eyes were glued on both of them, and Nox shot Haru a worried glance. What had the ox said to all of them? She looked at the people present, and was surprised to find Momiji, Kagura, Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Ayame and Hatori. The latter was looking at her intently, and she raised her eyebrows. He showed her his fingers crossed, and she smiled thankfully. Haru spoke first.

"_cool you all came. Nox has something to say." She turned around to him, super surprised and everybody burst out laughing. She growled, and every one shut up. She stood straighter and looked at everybody.

"_I am a fourteenth junishii, the guardian, the wolf." The silence that followed almost made her laugh. Everyone was looking at her shocked. "A fourteenth animal participated to the banquet, and was banished from the side of the god because he defended the cat. It is the wolf. That's all I have to say. I figured you had the right to know. Thanks for listening." Forcing Haru to sit down with her, she sat very formally on the floor. Once the discussions were starting again, she slouched against the wall and shot the ox a death look.

"_what was that for?" he asked, almost jokingly though a bit worried. Having an angry Nox against you could prove deadly.

"_dunno." She sighted. "Just felt like glaring at you."

"_Nox!" came the call from the other side of the room. She turned her head around and looked in the direction of the voice. Tohru was making her gestures to come. Grabbing the ox's hand, she moved over.

"_can we see your other side?" she shot Haru a worried look.

"_hum… which one?" she was a bit lost. Did she mean Midnight or her wolf form?

"_what do you look like as a wolf?"

"_oh, that one!" she smiled and suddenly, there was a huge cloud of black and silver smoke along with a deadly but cute sounding little pop. Everyone looked at the smoke. When the clouds had dissipated, what they saw made them gag.

The wolf was beautiful. It was a large female, with powerful shoulders and a magnificently framed body. Her body was fine and fluid, entirely built for speed and power. She had three silver rings in her ears, and clever deep black eyes. Her ears were always moving, trying to take in every sound. The beast's body was black, spare from a silver line running down her spine. Her razor like claws, deadly sharpened looked dangerous, and her perfectly white teeth were the one of a predator. All took a step back, sensing the predator in the woman. Even Hatori, the dragon.

Even Haru.


	17. Chapter 16 Black Painted Walls

In every tale, the wolf was the mean one. It is a wolf who ate little red riding hood, it is a wolf who killed Tyr, the northern god of heroes, it is a wolf, amongst others who brings the dusk of gods, the Ragnarök. It is the wolf who is considered as a wild dog, and not the dog as a tamed wolf. It is the mean wolf who comes to eat children, and people are scared of getting lost and eaten by wolves in forests. It is the big mean guy who rides a wolf. It is always the wolf. Never was it the tiger, or the lion. Never did anyone accept the wolf apart from the original god, and yet he had banished him. The wolf was lonely. Always.

The truth of this hit her hard when she saw him back away from her. She reverted to herself, and in everybody's eyes, she saw fear. She picked her clothes and was dressed before the smoke went away, but when it dissipated, nobody came toward her. She stood there, alone and silent amongst the other cursed ones and suddenly, she feared them. As they returned to their conversations, she shivered. She saw the fear in everybody's eyes. It didn't hurt her that everybody feared her. that was not a problem. What hurt her was that Haru backed away. Haru. Her eyes stung, her body shivered. She did not notice Tohru talking to her. She did not sense the electricity in the air. However, she saw Haru stretch his hand to touch her. She winced when he touched her, and suddenly his touch on her burnt like acid. She took a step back, then another. She bumped in a pillar and then, walking quickly through the room, she left. Nobody noticed, though Haru followed her outside. She ran as soon as she was outside. She dashed to her room, pushed to door open and locked it behind her. She then kneeled beside her bedside table and rummaged through the drawers until she found what she was looking for. She vaguely sensed the knocks against her door, but did not register them. Cutting her palm with the blade of her switch knife, she applied it to the wall and wrote on the already full wall;

'WOLF'

The four bloodied letters shone on the wall, and were barely visible against the black wall. They however could be sensed, and were not the only one. A bit on the left, a 'scared' could be felt. Other words, such as 'pain', 'dark', 'lone' and the likes were staining the wall. She had found the perfect word to describe them. She had found it. She was a Wolf.


	18. Chapter 17 Drugs

They didn't really talk after the incident, at the party, and Nox was less and less well. She was however not the only one, and it became clear one Friday evening.

Like all Fridays, she had token the evening shift to help her boss. It was late when she came back, but earlier than usual. She quietly pushed the door and entered the hall. Careful not to make a noise she left her shoes and coat and entered the living room. She was surprised to see Haru's head pop over the top of the couch and she quietly made her way toward him. The bottle of milk she was holding in her arms fell to the floor.

She rushed to his side, her blood freezing at the sight of the needle stuck deeply in his arm's vein. Her hands shaking, she moved next to him on the couch. She took his pulse and was relieved to see he was alive. She felt anger take over her, and before she could think, she let Midnight loose. The other side of her, too happy to be freed after months of slumber kicked in almost immediately.

Haru could vaguely sense his body tingle. He heard a violent crash, and his eyes popped open. His vision was clouded by the drugs, but he could see a pillow come at his face and registered it. His hand shot up just in time to avoid being hit, and he almost didn't register the rest. He only saw Nox, mouth partially open and fear was written across her face. Her hair was dishevelled, but he couldn't help but think she was beautiful. It is only when she started throwing staff at him that he noticed that if she was scared then that meant something had upset her. It took him another throw to register that something might be someone and it might be him. Then, he registered quite quickly that if she was like that, it might be because she had seen him on the couch and was upset because he was taking drugs. Another throw reaching his head really pissed him off, and he felt himself go black.

Fear clouded her vision, and she didn't register anything she was doing now. In her mind, pictures of Haru on the couch with the needle in his arm replayed in her mind. She had felt herself go cold as the thought he might be dead crossed her mind. She had rushed to his side, hoping with all her might he was alive. He couldn't go. Not him. For the first time in weeks, she felt guilty. She had been a complete bitch to him, and she should have guessed the happiness he had given her he was bound to pay for it. The wolf was a lonely animal. It was her fault he was like that. She shouldn't have ignored him like that during the past weeks. She really was happy when he moved. She was so happy her mind stopped working.

"_hey bitch. Stop throwing staff." Her hands fell at her side in shock, and then she felt herself go mental. He tried to pin her to the wall, but Midnight stepped purposefully hard on his toes. She then elbowed him in the thorax, punched his nose and kicked his guts. While he was bent over, recovering, she stepped away from the wall and quickly looked around the room for a weapon. She saw nothing she could use, and was about to turn around, when she felt herself being pushed to the ground. She saw him loom over her, and she felt his hands under her black laced top. She arched her back, and he murmured in her ear;

"_don't move, little wolf. Don't move and I will be nice to you."

She bit his neck, and kneed him in the groin. He winced in pain and slapped her. She kicked and punched, bit as much as she could. Freeing one of his hands, he grabbed her throat and forced her to be still. She felt his breath in her neck, and suddenly, she shoved him hard. He rolled over, and she pinned his hands either side of his face.

"_Haru." Her voice was hoarse and low, showing all the control she was using to try and restrain Midnight. "Haru…" the anger vanished from her face and concern appeared as the boy under her stopped trying to free himself. "Please, Haru. Please. I'll do whatever you want, but please. Don't die. Please. Don't leave me."

"_I'll stop," replied black Haru. "I'll stop only if you get your tongue pierced and have sex with me."

The anger came back shooting through her like lightning. Even before she thought about it, her hands had slapped him across his face. His cheek went red as he licked his lips.

"_you want sex? Is that the ONLY thing you think of?! Don't you ever… I HATE you! You are a selfish idiot! Just…" her voice dropped, her anger suddenly disappeared:

"_fine."


	19. Chapter 18 Piercings and Sex

The next day, she took a huge bag and gave it to Haru. She then stood in the living room's door and watched white Haru push the couch. He lifted a wooden plank from the floor and took syringes out. Once he had emptied that hideout, he went in the bathroom, still followed by the wolf, and pushed a tile aside and emptied that hole as well. He did the same in the kitchen and his bedroom. For the first time in two month, she entered his personal space. She smiled at the cow like curtains, bed sheets and carpet.

He rose from the floor and was about to say something, when he saw her move to his desk and stand in front of the black and white wooden structure. She looked at the upper shelf and took a little cow in moss off it. She smiled and looked at it fondly, before lifting it to eye level and putting it back. She had this peaceful look on her face when she looked at the cows on his desk he wondered if she really was nineteen. He smiled himself and watched her. She seemed to shake out of her daydream and turned to him. Her smile broadened and she asked;

"_finished?" he nodded and she grabbed the sack. She didn't say a thing, didn't ask him if there were any other left, didn't mention the bag was full. She simply took it outside and threw it in the bin the collector would pick up in an hour. He then handed her her helmet and they went to the piercing parlour.

Once they were there, she did not seem fazed. He shot her a side glance, and she looked at him.

"_you are paying." Then, smiling, she pushed the door and entered.

She had chosen a simple silver ball for her tongue and the job was quickly done. Loyal to what she had said, she let him pay for the piercing. Once the time to pay had come, the girl at the counter started the conversation.

"_so, not your first." She pointed out.

"_nope."

"_how comes you want one on the tongue?"

"_lost a bet with the idiot next to me." He was kinda glad she didn't say the truth.

"_what kind of bet?"

"_he is a god in bed." They exchanged a smug smile, and he shook his head. Paying for the piercing, he asked.

"_any recommendation during sex?"

"_about the piercing?"

"_yeah."

"_don't tug too hard. If it gets stuck in something, don't pull too hard. It'll go through the tongue otherwise."

"_okay. I'll keep that in mind for tonight."

An eyebrow rise later, the two were outside, laughing like lunatics and sticking their tongues out at each other. Still laughing when they put their helmets on, Haru drove them home.

The door wasn't closed he had her pinned against the wall. Their helmets fell to the floor while his hands chucked her jacket away. She unzipped his and it fell to the floor, while he was kissing her neck.

"_damn." He said. "I've wanted this for so long." He bit her neck. She suppressed a moan, and started undressing him. He carried her to the kitchen and place her on the counter. Her laced top was soon on the floor with his leather trousers. They wore only their underwear. His hands roamed over her body, playing with her breast, teasing her nipples while his face was sucking on her neck. He left a little mark there. Her hands were taking the measurements of his torso, drawing his perfect body again and slipped under his boxers. Haru closed his eyes, and his hands stopped moving. His head shot back, and a moan escaped his lips.

"_Nox…" he inhaled sharply. "Nox!" he was panting and she smiled and placed a quick peck on his jaw bone. His own hand moved to her clitoris and played with her button. She felt his thumb caress her, tease and touch her, before inserting. He added a finger, then another and she felt him move in her. Deciding she didn't need any more preliminaries, he took the rest of her clothing off and pressed her against him. She sensed he was coming soon, and then she felt a pain and then pleasure. He was in her. he started a forward and backward thrust, making her vibrate along with him. She felt her pleasure rise, her heart beat quicken. She stated panting, and suddenly, she let a moan escaped her lips. He buried his head in the crook of her neck, and moaned.

"_I want you to say my name."

"_mmm…"

he pushed.

"_ah… Ha… Haru! Mmmh… ah…"

"_my full name…" he was almost there. Soon he would reach his point, and he wanted to hear her before. She felt herself go, and he pushed one last time. He went deep and she moaned more loudly now:

"_Hatsuharu!"


	20. Chapter 19 Cover the Lies

Her eyes fluttered open, and she almost immediately jumped up. She looked around the room, scared she didn't know where she was. Her hands shaking, she inhaled and took in the room. The walls were black and white, the curtains had a cow like pattern printed and there was a fluffy black and white carpet on the floor. Her head was pouncing, but she didn't miss the fact she was naked. Looking around herself, she noticed the bed linens were also cow like and a white arm was resting around her waist. Trying to free herself to turn and see the man she obviously had sex with, she lifted the member. The boy grunted in his sleep and pulled her deeper in his chest. She lied back down and faced his way. The white and black hair tickling her nose, she smiled.

When he opened his eyes, Haru was in his bed, naked. By his side, Nox was asleep. She was facing his way and her eyes were closed. He smiled at her peaceful face, and his heart squeezed at the thought of Akito. Freeing her from his strong grip, he silently rose from the bed. She cuddled in a ball in the warm spot he had just left, and it made him smile again. She was a wolf that was for sure. His hand fluttered over her hair, wanting to stroke her beautiful mane, but Akito's eyes danced before him and he turned around, went to the bathroom and showered.

Black and red eyes fluttered open. Was it pain, or hurt in them? Why did they fill up with sadness? Why did it shine through the tiredness of playing? Why?

Refusing to answer questions that would only wretch her heart, Nox curled in a ball and poured her heart out on Haru's bed. His scent was everywhere around her, she could still feel his warmth. She could almost hear his voice. She imagined the hand on her shoulder, and the sweet words murmured in her ear to calm her. The sudden urge to run pierced through her. She rose too quickly from the bed, and her head started spinning. Pulling herself back together, she opened the door, slipped to her room and jumped out of the window. No use in getting dressed, she morphed. The powerful wolf shot through the young morning, blaming the sun for rising, the moon for letting go, and she for being so weak.

Resulting from a tacit agreement, they went to one another when the urge to have sex sprung. Their libido being quite active, they settled for the terms of 'lovers' to describe their relationship, though they never spoke of it together. Neither dared bring the topic up, they were too scared they would break what unified them and the other would leave. Haru turned black more and more often, while Nox was seen haunting the streets late at night, doing her best to drown her sorrow in alcohol.

They were far too afraid to lose the closest thing they had to their dreams.

"_do you know when is Haru's birthday?"

"_it is Friday, the 26th of next month!" replied a hyperactive bunny to the girl. They were in the maid coffee where she worked, Momiji having brought Yuki, Kyo and Tohru with him.

"_are we doing anything?" asked the cat.

"_sure. It'll be the night."

Nox's face fell.

"_is it important for it to be the said day? I work on that night."

"_I'll talk to your boss" said Momiji. Before she could say anything, he was gone and already chatting with the elder woman. She smiled and looked back at the others.

"_are you buying a present?"

"_yep." Replied Yuki. "a new helmet. He seriously need to change his…" she laughed. It was so like Yuki to offer such a thing for birthday present. She turned to the other two.

"_I am still thinking," said Kyo. She smiled. Being in love with Tohru had taught the cat to be more open to others. Sadly, the two of them would need some help to realize this. She brought her look to Tohru, who replied;

"_I wondered if he would appreciate a new jacket. I noticed his was clearly quite ripped…" Nox laughed.

"_I guess he finds it cool. You can do that though. I think he'll find it cute."

"_and you?"

Her face fell. She seemed to withdraw from the conversation, and closed her mind. Haru… it still hurt to think and talk about him. The pain she felt in her heart clutched and ripped it apart. It destroyed her from the inside, wretched the essence of her being. A blast of memories reminded her of the look on their faces when she morphed, the step back they all took, and the fear in their eyes. That was what hurt the most. Nox shivered; a cold tingling feeling running down her spine even though the room was hot. She clutched the end of the table and gritted her teeth. The conversation stopped between Tohru and the Sômas, and they looked over to her. Her face was white like marble, and her hands were cold. She brought it shakily to her forehead and checked her temperature.

"_are you okay?" asked Tohru, worried.

"_I'm calling Haru."

At the mention of the ox, her head snapped back and she gripped the hand holding the phone.

"_no need, Yuki." It was said smilingly, but it was more of a menace and he sat back from the seat he had risen to call. She forced a smile on her face and asked.

"_so, what can I get you guys?"

It was obvious she wasn't well. Even a blind person would have noticed. Even her boss noticed. The woman didn't say a thing, knowing Nox would come to her when the time was right. It did not however alter the fact she was unwell, and the paleness of her skin she was desperately trying to hide under an ever growing layer of fake tan, the bags under her eyes she erased with makeup. She came to take so long in the morning to put all the make-up on to hide to Haru her state he became suspicious of something. He had no clue what, but the way she avoided to look at him and the pain he saw in her eyes sometimes shocked him. Then suddenly she was better. Her hair regained its previous lustre and inside as outside, the snow around her was melting. The heart she had buried under a heavy blanket of coldness melted into colours and happiness. For once, when Haru spoke to her, she didn't respond with one of her already pre-made answers, she thought and replied. She was coming back to life.

And it was killing her.

It was killing her to sense the gap between him and her. It was killing her not to see his smiling face anymore. She was longing for the days back, before they got themselves stuck in this situation, when she could ignore this feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. When he was still happy and smiling, when they were hugging and teasing. She wanted Haru back. When he turned black, that night, she shouted it all at him. He listened to her in silence, and black Haru opened his arms for her to hide into. He held her until she fell asleep, and carried her upstairs. White Haru didn't mention it the next morning. He greeted her like he used to, before the drugs, before the piercing, before the sex. They joked and after some time, everything was back to normal. Or was it? They still played this 'I don't love you but want your body' act and couldn't let go of one another. They still ate each other with this dangerous feeling. The desire of holding the other one in their arms, kissing and telling the other 'I love you' was growing more present with each day that passed. Their relation changed. They were no more friends with benefit. They were lovers in denial, and it hurt them.


	21. Chapter 20 Birthday Sex

Came the week before Haru's birthday, and she still didn't have a present. She was out shopping, in the hope of finding a present for the ox who was occupying her thoughts, when she went past a shop for kids. She saw Kisa inside, alongside Hiro and entered. She watched one of the other predators of the zodiac interact with a prey, and was shocked by the look he bared her. His eyes were full of love. Her world span, the earth blurred with the sky. She was the only one they were afraid of. She was the wolf. She gripped the door handle hard, and the door opened. For some weird reason, she entered. The kids did not look her way, so she hurried to a corner of the shop and looked around her. On the shelves were hundreds and hundreds stuffed animals. She saw birds, snakes, boars, dragons, tigers, sheep, rats, dogs, cats, horses, monkeys and rabbits. And she saw cows as well. One of the cows was very cute, all black and white with an adorable face. She moved toward it, and grabbed it off the shelf.

"_this one goes with another." Said a voice behind her.

She turned around to see the owner of the shop, an old man, or she thought. He walked away, showing to her to follow him and led the woman to a corner of the shop. It was dark and dusty. In the corner, on a box, sat alone a stuffed wolf. He grabbed the animal and gave it to the woman.

"_they always go in a pair, and this is the only animal that fitted the cow. It's the only wolf we have ever produced."

She put the cow under her arm, and grabbed the little her. It really did look like her animal form. The creature was black, with a white line down her back. She had black eyes, with some sparks of red. The shop owner came to the same conclusion as her when he said;

"_both of you look like each other."

"_what do you mean?"

"_I saw you watch the children in the shop. They are cousins. You had a lone and hurt look on your face. Like the wolf, nobody apart from that stuffed cow wanted you. In your life, there is somebody like this cow, all in black and white that wants you. That is why you were so attracted to the animal. There is only one wolf, and the only person that accept her for what she is, is her favourite pray. An ox."

Nox would have been crying, had there not been people in the shop with them. She clutched the wolf and the cow a bit harder, and took her purse out. The man smiled, then turned away, saying;

"_keep them. They are too old I couldn't sell them anyway."

"_but…"

"_the legend says they came from a god. And one doesn't sell a present from a god."

The night came, and Nox was working, like every Friday. They had decided that she would come straight to the nightclub they chose after her shift, and she had asked her boss to give her a slightly earlier shift so she could still participate with the party. It was therefore around eleven when the girl left the front of the shop for the back, where she got changed and left. She was wearing a leather short, with black knee length boots. They had a compensated ten centimetre hill, and had a little platform. She was about as tall as Haru with them on. She also wore a black tank top, with silver belts. She of course had her chocker on, and a thick layer of eyeliner. Her tongue's piercing shining in the neon lights, it was quarter past twelve when she reached the first sign for the club. Not bothering to stop, she took her helmet off and her phone out to call the hyperactive rabbit she had learnt to appreciate.

"_hallo?"

"_yo, Mo. Where are you guys?"

"_in the club. We reserved a room. The seventh one or something like that. Ask for the Sômas."

"_kay. Thanks. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"_Nox, you are surely not calling me while driving are you?"

"_who me? Nah, Mo. I'll never do that… Oops, that guy seriously needs to learn to drive."

"_Nox!"

"_yeah?"

"_just… arrive in one piece, okay?"

"_sure thing, rabbit."

She heard a sigh on the other end of the line, and the tone, telling her the boy had hung up. She didn't want to admit, but it had made her blush that someone would worry about her like that.

Reaching the night club, she parked and opened the boot of her Kawasaki Ninja, taking a carefully wrapped up present out. It had token her ages the night before to wrap up the present in the cow patterned wrapper. She was however pleased with the result, so she decided it was okay. Sticking her piercing in between her teeth, she greeted the vigils at the entrance and stepped in. She immediately waved to the bar tender, and she greeted back. Making her way toward her, she asked;

"_where are the Sômas, Sakura?"

"_third door on the left."

"_thanks babe."

"_can you carry those drinks to them for me please?" she asked, placing two glasses of orange juice, three beers, a jug of water and one coke-whiskey on a serving plate.

"_add another beer and I am the one you are looking for." She replied, smiling. The barwoman did as asked, and she soon slalomed in between the customers to the side corridor. She was however stopped on her tracks by a drunken man trying to get her to dance.

"_hey, beauti-hic-ful. Do you wanna-hic- dance?"

"_can't you see I am working?" she asked, exasperated.

"_aw common-hic- kitten."

"_no!" she shook him off her arm, but the drunken man did not seem to appreciate. He tried to grab her waist, and she kneed him in the groin. As he was doubling down, she poured the whiskey-coca on the man and left before he really came for a fight. Balancing the drinks on her right hand, she pushed the door open with her left and entered. She was greeted by cheers, as she lowered the drinks on the table. Every one made for their drink, Tohru and Machi grabbed the orange juice, Kagura, Kyo and Momiji the three beers while Yuki helped himself to the water. Haru looked at the beer, unsure.

"_didn't you have a whiskey-coca?" he asked.

"_I did."

"_where is it?"

"_on the head of a guy." A smile blossomed on Haru's face, as he looked at her in a fake concerned fashion.

"_my beautiful whiskey-coca…"

She stuck her tongue at him and grabbed her own beer before sitting down at the left of Momiji, on the couch. The rabbit turned to her, while Haru was stretching on her left.

"_so, did you find a present?"

"_present?" Haru's face intruded on the conversation.

She laughed and pushed him away playfully. He popped his head on her shoulder and nuzzled her neck a bit, while she was talking to Momiji.

"_well, I had a present, but it comes in a pair, and I wanted to keep one for myself. So I don't know which one to give to Haru."

"_what was it?"

"_one was a stuffed me, and the other a stuffed him."

"_give him the stuffed you." Said the rabbit, winking at her. She laughed, and turned to Haru who was now talking with Kagura.

Since Nox knew the staff quite well, she was able to obtain a birthday cake from them. It therefore arrived at around three o'clock, when everyone was growing exited and wild.

The cake was quite simple, but it was obvious it was made for Haru. The cake was a chocolate and plain flavour mixture, the dark brown and light yellow mixing and making spots like the one on a cow. There were candles on top, and Haru was written with the icing sugar. He blew them off, and everybody laughed when the sugar flew in Kyo's face. Of course, the cat started a fight with the ox, and it stopped only because Tohru asked him, and Nox pushed Haru back sitting. They had had rather a lot of alcohol to drink, Kyo, Kagura, Momiji, Haru and Nox, so nobody was surprised when the ox told the wolf she was to sit on his lap as a birthday treat. She complied with a laugh, and the ox tied his arms loosely around her middle, while she let an arm stroke the back of his neck and play with his hair. Kagura then handed the teen a present, wrapped up in a silver paper. He opened and a black and white chocker fell out, with some jewellery and such. He thanked her and put a ring on, looking at how well it suited him. Nox laughed at his pleased face, and he looked at her expectantly.

"_where is my present?"

"_look in the corner, with all the other presents." She said jokingly. He scooped her up and handed her over to Momiji, saying;

"_make sure she doesn't move." Before bending down and picking up the six presents lined up on the floor. He put them on the couch next to where they were sitting, went back to grab the wolf and sat the both of them down. She laughed at his childish antics, even though she was inwardly blushing like a madwoman. He then made a task out of opening every present and wrapping her in the paper. She was drowning under the sea of colour when he stopped tickling her and went to grab the last present, the one he liked the wrapper the best. She got out of under the wrappers and looked at the ox turning the cow like paper in his hands, probing to try and guess what was inside. He then very carefully unwrapped it, and took the stuffed wolf out.

Nox looked at his face, where a huge grin was exploding. He turned to her, and the little animal in his hands raised an eyebrow. She stuck her tongue out, and opened her arms, an invitation for him to pick her up. He did so, and she directed him to the corner where she had left her bag. She took the stuffed ox out and they went back to the couch. She put the stuffed bovine on the floor, and he put the wolf next to it. They laughed like madmen at their childish antics and Nox's eyes bore into his. They stopped laughing, and Momiji and Tohru exchanged a knowing glance. Kagura and Kyo were passed out on the couch, and Yuki was holding Machi's hand. Haru stood up and said;

"_well, thanks. That was awesome. I am just dead so I'm gonna go and see you Sunday for the formal party with the family, for most of you." He waved, and was about to leave with Nox when Yuki stopped them.

"_Haru! You are too drunk to drive!"

"_don't worry," said Nox in a calm voice. "I can drive my bike. I think Haru came with Momiji so it will be fine."

"_okay. I trust you." Replied the rat. She smiled and they left. They were reaching the door, when Haru tried to say something. She laughed at how useless he had become, once he didn't try to appear fine and actually noticed how far gone they were; both of them were completely wasted. Haru was a bit more easy to tell, since he couldn't really talk, but had they asked Nox how comes she spoke so well Japanese for somebody who had lived in England all her life, she would have been truthful, a sign she was drunk. Nox rarely said the truth on what was before she reached Japan. It wasn't easy, in fact it was hard, to say she was drunk. Yuki did not know any of that, and he let the both of them go, drive the woman's bike back home.

The streets blurred in a mix of lights and shadows, as Nox drove the motorbike. She could hear Haru laughing in a very drunk way behind her as both of them nearly missed a tree. She sped up a little and he shouted.

"_the tree!" she laughed at the slightly panicked look on his face and he playfully smacked her head upside down. Neither of them were wearing helmets, they were far too drunk to even remember they existed. Nox reached the Sôma residence at 100mph and gravel was sent flying against the door as she pulled on the break madly. The bike stopped a few feet away from the door and Haru fell to the floor, laughing madly. She got off and staggered to him. She crumbled beside him and he hugged her hard. She giggled in his chest and he kissed the top of her head.

"_Haru…" she looked up at him from his face, and their eyes bore deep into each other's.

He bent down, slowly. She could feel his hesitation as his breath tickled her lips. She softly closed her eyes and felt his lips against hers. Butterflies flew in her stomach as she answered.

She was drunk, so was he. She was mad in love, so was he. She wouldn't remember it tomorrow, neither would him.

It didn't matter though. They still loved each other.

Haru picked her up the ground and carried her inside the estate's walls to his house. He searched for his keys in his pockets; both of them completely sober by now and unlocked the door, Nox still in his arms. The door was closing they were already on the couch, on top of each other.

She felt her clothes slip off her, and his lips crashed on top of hers. Her heart leaped. Never before had he kissed her like that, while doing it. She let her one of her hands roam freely in his hair while the other was desperately trying to pull down the zip of his jacket. When the annoying item of clothing was finally off, she started on his pants while he was getting her underwear off. They were soon naked, and Haru kissed her once more. She felt his hand size her breast, while she dug her nails hard in his back. He teased her, and he sensed her tense under his touch. Nox bit the nape of his neck, as he hit a particularly sensible spot with his mouth. She felt his hand make its way lower, until he was playing with her clit and she could no longer contain it. She panted his name. He smiled smugly in her neck, and she rolled over him. Staring at his perfect body, she leaned onto him and, after placing a self-appreciative kiss on his lips, sized his cock. He immediately responded to her caress by moaning and she started a regular movement, sending him over the edge. Not being able to control himself anymore, he grabbed her, pinned her to the floor and kissed her full on the lips while penetrating her intimacy.

It was not the first time they had a sexual relationship, but somehow the kisses made it better. She melted at his touch and closed her eyes, in slight pain. It was however nothing compared to the bliss she felt every time he kissed and they fucked. He kissed her again.

He got out of her, and laid next to Nox on the living room's carpet. She placed her head on his chest and smiled contently, hearing with her eyes closed the deep, regular beating of his heart. His hand stroked her hair clinging to her sweating body. She snuggled deeper in his chest, and he mumbled something she barely heard.

"_love you wolfy…" she smiled, sweetly and looked at her lover's face. His eyes were closing, and his breathing deepened.

"_sweet dreams, little ox."

Slumber over took her, drawing a perfectly content smile on her face.


	22. Chapter 21 Le Surcoup du Contrecoup

Seriously, his bed was hard and cold. Haru snuggled closer to the warmth on his left, and he felt the softness of the thing next to him. His arms subconsciously pulled it closer, and his hands started making up and down movement down her back. Wait?! Her BACK? His eyes shot open, and he saw Nox lying next to him with a happy smile on her face. His hands quickly withdrew from her waist, as he stood up from the floor with a banging headache.

"_what happened?" he asked his black side.

"_wait until she's awake."

"_but…"

"_WAIT!"

Sighting against the lost cause, knowing fairly well there was no use in arguing with black Haru, Whitey grabbed his clothes, threw them on and made his way to the bathroom to grab paracetamol for his head.

When Nox woke up, she was alone on the living room's floor. She noticed Haru's chocker not far from her and all the memories from last night came back with a blush. She felt butterflies swirl again in the pit of her stomach when she remembered what he said, and she stood up hurriedly. Throwing some clothes back on, she made her way to the kitchen and drew some coffee from the machine. Pouring herself a cup, she sipped it black and closed her eyes, purring at the warmth invading her. It is the moment Haru chose to enter the kitchen. He stopped when he saw her and mumbled a sleepy 'good morning' before grabbing the milk from the freezer. She watched him, and butterflies swirled again. She felt a huge blush creep on her skin, but she was grateful to the fact she seriously couldn't blush. Taking a deep breath, she returned his greeting and smiled.

Haru looked at her, trying to find the words to tell her.

She caught sideway look, and Dusk's voice was heard in her head;

"_maybe he doesn't even remember…"

Nox shivered. Mustering her courage, she opened her mouth to speak.

"_did you enjoy the party yesterday?"

"_yeah, though I am afraid black Haru had his say in it. He took over most of the night."

Her blood froze.

"_and when did… he appear?"

"_a few minutes after you came in."

The mug broke. Coffee spilt on the floor, and Nox winced. She bent down to pick up the broken porcelain.

"_is there something I should remember?"

That made it spill. Midnight took over Dawn.

"_is there something you should remember?"

Haru shivered. She was in a cold anger, the one in which she would lash at him at any time.

"_no, of course not." She said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "there is nothing that important that happened. Do you want me to explain?"

"_yes, please."

"_oh well, I offered you a present, it's in the boot of my motorbike and we went back home. We fucked. It's not like you said you loved me, nor is it like I replied saying the same. Neither did you kiss me, nor did you hug me. Don't worry; tell black Haru he got me there."

No need for her to say anything else. He knew he had messed up big time.

The next thing he heard was the slamming of the door, then silence.

Deep lonely silence he would put up with for a whole week.


	23. Chapter 22 Disappearence

"_I'm moving out." It was a simple statement, one that admitted no reply or conflict. She had said it in a cold voice.

"_when?" was all Haru could reply.

"_today." He looked at her, disbelief written all over his face.

"_what? But…" the look she shot him made him freeze. She was moving out.

"_sorry for the trouble."

He heard the door close.

When had their relationship gone so bad? When did they stop talking? When did she stop loving him? Why? He clutched his head into his hands and gripped hard. Hard enough for it to hurt. Hell, it was nothing compared to his heart.

And hers for this matter.

In the lonely apartment she had found, she was alone. Cut from everything. Cut from him.

She was not crying. She had cried all her tears a long time ago. She was only breathing by now. Slow, uneven breath she forced in and out. Her hands shook. She slapped herself for her own weakness. Her knees begged to let go, and would have if she was not huddled in a ball in a corner. She cringed her teeth and drew blood from her nails in her hands. A dry sob escaped her mouth.

She couldn't resist; she cut herself.

It was nothing really, just a scratch. It hurt her like mad though. And for one simple reason; she had written Haru.

Another sob escaped her lips, but the tears refused to come. She raised her head, and looked at the broken ceiling.

"_I LOVE YOU!" she shouted to the face she saw on the white and black paint. A faint smile answered her.

Nox wasn't stupid enough as to leave Hatori with her address. She knew Haru would find a way to get it, that is providing he loved her, and he would come and get her. he would do that even if her didn't love her, though. Just out of the kindness of his heart.

She shakily raised from the ball she had formed in a corner and went over to the fridge. Getting a can of beer out, she drank it slowly, letting the thick, slightly fizzy and cold liquid roll on her tongue before she swallowed it. For some reason, the taste of beer reminded her of him…

Shaking her head, she slammed her fist on the counter.

"_I need to stop thinking of him!"

She threw the empty can in the overflowing bin, deciding she would put it away tomorrow; the same thing she had said yesterday and made her way to the bathroom, deciding a bath would change her mind.

Yes, she thought. A good bath would chase them all away.

"_Nox Sôma?" asked the teacher, his head raising from the register. "Nox?" still no answer. He looked at where her desk was, and noticed she wasn't there. "anyone knows where she is? Haru? Momiji?" he noticed Haru sulking, and Momiji giving him a sideway glance. "Haru, do you know where Nox is?" he refused to meet his gaze, and Momiji replied for the ox.

"_Nox moved out of Haru's house at the beginning of the week end. We haven't heard from her since."

He looked at the black and white haired teen sulking in his classroom, and the teacher rose from his seat.

"_come with me, you two. Even though I don't approve of your hairstyles, I will give you the address she had written on her form."

The ringing of her phone shook Nox out of her slumber. She lazily picked it up, and answered, not bothering to check who it was.

"_WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO STEAL MY ZODIACS FROM ME!"

Great, the moody teen thought. Akito. Just what I needed.

"YOU BETTER KEEP AWAY FROM ALL OF THEM, OTHERWISE I WILL HURT HARU! AM I CLEAR? I WILL HURT HIM, YOU WITCH! AND IT WILL BE YOUR FAULT. YOUR ONLY FAULT! Don't forget who you are…" he said menacingly. Nox shivered slightly, but replied.

"_fuck off Akito." She then hung the phone on her 'God'

What Akito had said was running in her mind, and Nox was starting to wonder to what extend Haru and the zodiacs would be searching for her. they wouldn't do something as stupid as ask Akito, would they? She sensed fear size her stomach, and Nox dropped the beer she was holding. Trying to reassure herself, she inhaled deeply once, twice, and decided going to bed was the best way to get rid of her worried.

She was lying in her bed, rolling over and over again. The moon poured in through the closed curtains, and Nox discarded her clothes and jumped out of the window. The town at night was beautiful, but she knew the forest was even more. Deciding for a run through the trees, she headed in the direction of the woods.

The silver glow was giving it all an ethereal look as Nox cried out to the moon.

The morning found her, two days later, broken, cut and starved on her bed. The hammering headache under her skull was driving her crazy and the nagging feeling Haru was going to do something stupid did not go away with the blood she kept setting free. Deciding there was no point in worrying, he had after all hurt her, she tried to go back to sleep. Slumber took over her bitter memories.

She was woken up by the sweet laughter of a little girl outside. She neared the window and saw a girl, walking hand in hand with a boy her age. She laughed again, and the girl looked lovingly in the boy's eyes. The girl wasn't that pretty, neither was the boy. They were, however, the prettiest of the world in each other's eyes. Deciding it was okay for once to be selfish, Nox jumped out of bed and ran in the living room. She quickly put on some clothes, grabbed her leather jacket and her keys, threw on her shoes and drove illegally to the main house. She crashed in the metal door, sending it open while her undamaged motorbike sped past the outer houses. She reached the "inside", parked her engine and banged the door open to the garden. She raced through the zodiacs' houses, catching a glimpse of Haru's. her heart squeezed. Deciding there was no use in lingering on the past, especially since she had been that happy with him and was doing that for the ox, she focused on the house in the centre of all the others. She pushed the rice paper door aside, and barged in. Akito was looking at her expectantly, knowing she would have come after her call.


	24. Chapter 23 Deal

"_it is time for a deal." Said the god.

"_offer." She shot back.

"_I want the word of the cat."

"_what do I get in exchange?"

Akito clenched her jaw. Impertinent little girl!

"_what do YOU want?" she asked viciously. Nox thought for a second, then looked back up at the God's face.

"_I want you to end the curse." Akito felt her blood boil.

"_YOU LITTLE…"

"_if you promise to end the curse, I will offer you the word of the cat and let you lock me away in his stead. What do you say?"


	25. Chapter 24 Forgive Me, Forget Me

Akito looked at the girl in front of him a long time. She knew the deal had to come to something like that, but… the zodiac against the word of the cat? She sighted, knowing that the human in her would have never accepted the deal but the god was pressing her to. She extended her hand.

Nox placed her in.

Akito drew a knife from under her sleeping mat, while Nox morphed her hand. She gave her hand to her God, and he cut her palm open. God then extended his, and four little gashed appeared. They sealed hands again, and their blood mixed. Together, they repeated the chant.

Once it was finished, smoke invaded the room. Akito and Nox felt a shooting pain on their wrists, and looked once the smoke had dissipated. They had matching tattoos, and they would stay on their body until all sides of the contract had been either fulfilled or cancelled. Akito and Nox looked at each other. Inhaling deeply once, Nox extended her hand to the God. He looked at it, unsure, and then placed his in hers. She led the woman out of the room, into a bigger, unused yet room. Pillows were arranged on the floor, fifteen in total. Twelve were in a circle, while one was in the middle. Two were huddled in a corner. The God of the zodiac sat on his pillow in the centre of a circle of twelve. Nox smiled sadly, left the room and went to fetch Hatori.

Once the eldest of the zodiac, Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, Kureno and Ritsu had been gathered, Nox sent them to pick up the others, going herself to get Yuki, Kyo, Momiji and Haru.

Her motorbike parked in front of the school. She got off, took her helmet off and tied it securely to her front wheel. Inhaling sharply she entered the school by jumping over the wall and made her way, first to Kyo's and Yuki's classroom.

Kyo was happily daydreaming when the door of his classroom banged open and a woman clothed in black, wearing a gothic style outfit said;

"_Yuki. Kyo. Out. Now. Akito wants you. And no shit while I'm here guys." The teacher gasped at her language, while Yuki calmly asked;

"_what does Akito want?"

"_no shit Sherlock, you don't want me to say it. Now, get a fucking move on. I still have Haru and Momiji to pick up while Hatori and the others are gathering."

"_all twelve of them?"

"_get a fucking move on, damn!"

Understanding she was quite pissed, they hurriedly followed the women they had recognized as Nox. She then took the stairs down to the first years' classrooms and entered in the same fashion, though the door did not resist her this time.

"_Haru, Momiji. Out."

"_Nox?" asked a stunned ox. He looked worryingly at her hand, still bleeding a bit, and at the two boys behind her. They shrugged, and she kicked a desk near her.

"_get a fucking move on. I don't have my entire time damn it!"

Nobody said a thing, though Haru strolled out of the room while Momiji increased his speed in packing. Nox was about to break the desk she had kicked when the rabbit finally finished and she looked at Haru.

"_drive Momiji and Yuki to the main house."

"_what? But…"

"_DON'T FUCK WITH ME. JUST DO IT, DAMN YOU!"

He stole her a kiss, and left before she could say anything else. She was far too stunned anyways to say something. She turned back to Kyo after a moment, and whispered.

"_let's go." She handed him a helmet, and put hers on. Once he was settled behind her, she made her way through the city at a completely reprehensible speed and they reached the house in no time. She noticed all the elders' cars were packed and assumed they were only waiting for them five. Haru parked behind her. he laughed a bit when he saw Kyo's white face and the cat wobbled a bit before regaining his bearing.

"_I am never going on your bike again."

"_no worries. You won't."

The others laughed it off, but she didn't feel like laughing. She simply listened to the deep chuckling of Haru, and held back the tears that were threatening to fall. They wouldn't have fallen anyways, though. Not caring anymore, Nox entered the main house, followed by the four junishii. She pushed a paper door aside, and all the Sômas were revealed. She led Yuki, Momiji and Haru inside the circle and Kyo and she went to sit on their own pillows, in a corner. God stared at the wolf for a moment before turning back to his twelve guests.

"_we have been together since the beginning of time." He said. "And now it is time for us to say goodbye."

They were stunned. All of them. Akito rose and placed a kiss on Yuki's forehead. There was a puff, and smoke and Yuki reappeared seemingly unchanged. Akito did the same for the other circle's members and spoke.

"_the guest in you will not leave, but you will not transform when somebody of the opposite sex hugs you. You are now free to choose when to and when not to. Neither will you transform when you are weak."

He then turned to the cat, and looked at it. He walked toward the shunned animals, and looked in the deep crimson eyes.

"_your words were misunderstood by all but the wolf. What did the cat say?" he asked his questioned directed to the wolf though he did not look at her.

"_he said 'love'." Replied the young girl.

The cat was set free. The God then looked over at the wolf, and said;

"_you. Alone and will be forever, giving your soul away for the others. You are the silent protector, yet for once you would wish to be protected. Sadly, the deal we made cannot be broken yet. Goodbye, wolf."

There was a sharp click, and Nox looked down at her hand. She could feel the wolf in her calm down, but now she was cuffed. Akito held the other end of the silver leash he had put around her wrist and led the wolf out of the room.

"_wait!" shouted Haru. "WAIT!" Hatori held him back. Nox did not look at his face, but when she spoke, her voice was quivering.

"_Haru… I never existed. Forget me. Forgive me."

They were gone.


	26. Chapter 25 Sweet Silence of Oblivion

Cold. Cold and dark. Hungry. She was hungry cold and alone in the darkness. Nox shakily rose from the floor, her back aching from the constant beating and the cold hardness of the floor. The torn back of her kimono brushed against a fresh wound and she held back a scream. She shakily stood on her two legs and immediately she began pulling on her too tight leash. Her hands loosened the neck a bit, enough for her to morph into a wolf. Warmed up a bit by the thick fur now covering her, she closed her eyes and dreamt away.

She was in a forest. It was the full moon and everything was lit up by the silver shine. She was running endlessly, chasing the silver orb. The edge of the thick forest drew near, and the wolf increased his speed. She burst at full speed in a field of animals. The horse and the dog were the first to run away, scared by the aura of the wolf. Then, she saw a bird take its flight and a tiger run, followed by a ram. The wolf's eyes saddened, until there was nobody left other than the dragon and the ox. The cow made a move toward the animal, but the dragon held it back. The ox insisted, and the dragon flew off, leaving the wolf and the ox alone in the moonlit field. The wolf stayed at the border of the forest while the ox made its way over to the silver and black furred beast. The ox's head connected with the wolf's, and the beast smiled slightly. The wolf then heard the cow shiver, and took a step back to leave more space for the ox. The ox looked back at the wolf, and tried to take a step forward, but the wolf saw something coming from behind the animal. She jumped over the white spotted black bovine and landed before the threat. The threat then grabbed the wolf and led it away from the ox, banning it from the forest.

A gentle tugging on her shoulder woke her up. Immediately, she was alert. No showing a sign she had woken up from her slumber, the woman laid still until she had recognized the odour of the person next to her.

"_why are you here, Hatori?" she asked in a monotone voice.

"_Haru wants me to treat your wounds."

"_oh, really?" she asked, sarcastic. "how nice of him, don't you think? Has he now remembered he loved me, or is he trying to get a weight off his conscience?"

"_Nox!" growled the dragon of the zodiac.

"_erase Akito's memories."

The doctor froze.

"_what do you mean, erase her memories?"

"_erase Akito's memories. Give her a new start. With Shigure."

"_don't you think she doesn't deserve it?"

"_she would have been too different had she not been the God of the zodiac she deserves another chance."

The doctor rose, too shocked by her words.

"_you know it is her fault you are here, in this state."

"_I do."

"_and you still believe she should be given another chance?"

"_yes."

He left.

"_Hatori!"

The man paused at the door.

"_I will die, tomorrow or in the week to come. Consider it as my last wish."

The door closed in a faint wooden click. Nox closed her eyes.

She would die.

Tomorrow, or the day after.

She was sure she would.

"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? WHO HAVE YOU BEWITCHED?" shouted Akito, clearly angry. "NOBODY WAS MEANT TO ENTER YOUR ROOM! WHO DID YOU MANIPULATE INTO COMING? IS IT HARU? IS IT HARU? DID YOU CUN HIM WITH YOUR SICKENING WHITE AND BLACK HAIR? DID YOU LIE TO HIM? You must have for him to take any interest in you. Otherwise, he would have hated you. Forever." She laughed madly. Nox closed her eyes, sensing a hammering headache coming.

"_you are leaving tomorrow. You are going somewhere no one will ever find you."

Her eyes shot open.

The door banged shut.

Hatori entered Akito's room, maybe three days after he had seen the young girl and she had requested Akito's memories to be erased. He leaned forward over the once god, and placed his hand on her forehead. She laughed franticly.

"_you can do whatever you want with me, you will never find her!"

His eyes widened, as the goddess fell to the floor, not remembering anything of her role in the zodiac's pain.


	27. A little Explanation

Hello !

Here is the pompously self-called author of the Fanfic.

I just wanted to say that the normal Disclaimer applies to my whole story, sadly, and that I do ot own Hatsuharu or anything you recognize.

Okay! Now onto better stuff.

The next three chapters are a bit weird and please take your time to read this and understand what is going on.

I couldn t decide on which ending to chose, so I wrote two and posted them both. As you might notice, two chapters are labeled as 'chapter 26'. That is because they both take place at the same time. Basically I have alternate endings. So, the chapter following this one is called 'death', and as you might guess, it is the 'sad' ending. The one after that is called 'found' and is a happy ending, with an epilogue.

If you have any questions, feel free to PM me, k?

Yours,

So'


	28. Chapter 26 Death

Her breath was drawing short, her heart beating franticly. She looked around her, and closed her eyes. She felt her body change, and smiled when the familiar sensation of warmth invaded her soul. Her nose picked up many scents, and slowly, her eyes opened. She took in for the last time the old rice walls of the cat's room and smiled weakly. Her vision turned black, and her heart raced a bit faster. So this was how she would end. Losing all her senses one after the other. She inhaled deeply the aroma of the garden outside, and felt the sweet fragrance of lilies fade away. She could no longer hear the birds chirping outside, until finally the cold floor vanished.

Nox, the shunned black wolf drew her last breath.

It was a rather pleasant morning, when Hatori and Mayuko, his girlfriend, landed in France. They took their suitcases off the mat and grabbed a taxi. Hatori gave the man the address of their French summer residence, on the outskirt of Montpellier.

The sun was shining brightly through the window, as the driver entered the gravelled alley. He left both of them in front of the house's main door and took their suitcases out of his car's boot. Waving off, he left the residence. Hatori drew the key from his pocket and inserted it in the door. The Japanese styled house opened, and they entered. He picked the two suitcases up and let Mayuko enter first. She pushed the living room's door aside and stepped in.

There was a strange fragrance in the air. It was a sweet perfume, like the one that lingered on them after the curse was broken. Hatori closed his eyes, and followed the source of the smell, dropping the suitcases in the entrance. It led him and his girlfriend through to the kitchen, then outside in the back garden, over a small river pond and to a room, apparently shunned from the rest of the house.

"_is that not… a cat room?" asked Mayuko, having been informed of the curse. Hatori nodded and pushed the black rice paper door aside.

Inside, the smell was stronger than anywhere else. It took their eyes a little time to adjust to the darkness, but once it was done, he saw feebly a form laying on the floor. Mayuko pushed to door open a bit more, and Hatori took a step forward.

A black wolf was lying on the floor, dead. The magical scent was exuding from it. Looking closer, the dragon closed the beast's eyes.

"_Nox…"


	29. Chapter 26 Found

"_Haru!" the black and white haired teen turned around, and he saw Hatori come over to him. "Haru…"

He saw the elder man pant next to him and waited patiently for an explanation.

"_what is it, Hatori?"

"_Nox… we can't find her."

His head dropped.

"_I know we can't find her, Hatori. We have been looking for the past days!"

"_that's not what I mean. Akito said she vaguely remembers she is not in japan. Haru…" he grabbed the younger man's shoulders. "Haru… Nox is probably dead…"

He shook the doctor off, and spit at him.

"_you can stop searching if you want, but I will never ever do that. She wouldn't."

The dragon sighted. He knew he would have reacted like that. He just wanted for the teen not to get his hopes too high…

"_fine…' ha gave in. "I will search more about our recent travels abroad, but Akito might not have used a normal company, you know."

Yes, Haru knew all this. He just refused to think about it.

"_thanks, Ha'ri." The elder smiled sadly, turned around and left.

Haru's gaze fixed on the moon.

Nox…

Where was she? How was she doing? Nox… sending a short prayer to the moon hoping for her to be well, Haru left the building for his own bed.

Where was she? How was she doing? The questions were eating him away. A week after Nox had been taken away by Akito, they still had not found a trace of her. he was in his bed, turning over and over again, unable to sleep. He stared at the moon, and slowly his mind was appeased. He was starting to fall asleep when his phone vibrated under him. He jumped up, grabbed it and took the incoming call.

"_hello? Haru?"

"_Hatori?"

"_we found unusual activities in the south of England. We got tickets for you and me. the plane is leaving in five hours."

"_where and when are we meeting up?"

"_in your house in thirty minutes."

The dragon hung up.

Haru was perfectly awake by now, and he rushed under the shower to finish letting the news sink in. they had maybe found her! He grabbed some clothes, threw them in a bag and went to get some clothes from Nox's room, in case she was under wolf form. The doorbell rang, and he rushed downstairs. Hatori was standing, perfectly ready on his doorstep. He threw on some shoes and both of them left in the middle of the night for England.

The flight landed under the rain. Haru saw lightning, and heard the thunder growl. He sighted, knowing that Nox was particularly weak in this weather. The ox followed the dragon to the baggage reclaim, and managed to find his staff and get to the taxi without being lost. Hatori glanced over at the drenched teen on the back seat. He was sulking, and most likely worried over Nox. He sighted, knowing perfectly well how disappointed he would be if she wasn't there.

Just as disappointed as he was the last five times he thought he had found her.

The residence was two hours driving away, so they stole a few precious minutes sleep, knowing the next day would be hard. They would have to track on the whole residence, and even in the woods surrounding them. Hatori was about to go to sleep, when the driver spoke in his shaky Japanese.

"_are you going to visit your family?"

"_what do you mean?"

"_well, I saw a woman and her dog a few days ago. The dog was huge, must have been a German shepherd. I remember them well, because the dog was kept on a silver like leash and he was so big I had to refuse to take them. It is my colleague who drove them to the address you just gave me. That's why I am wondering."

"_was there a girl with them?"

"_no. but depending on how you look at the woman, sure she could have been a girl."

"_did she have silver and black hair? And eyes different colours."

"_ah no, that was the dog, sir. It had a long silver-ish white line running down his back and his whole fur was black. He had clever black eyes. Could have sworn he understood what was going on."

"_how big was the dog?"

"_very big. The biggest dog I have ever seen. Must have been the size of a wolf, easily. I would have mistaken it for a wolf, in fact, had it not been on a leash."

Haru's hand grabbed Hatori's shoulder. He looked back, and saw hope in the teen's eyes. Maybe they had found her…

When they reached their destination, the storm was raging. Haru picked both their bags from the boot while Hatori paid the man. They then both hurried inside and threw their bags on the floor. Refusing to go to sleep just yet, Haru started looking around the mansion. Hatori sighted and went to help him, knowing very well Haru would not rest until they had checked the whole property.

It was a crazy idea, and Hatori had known it. Yet again, he had been unable to hold the ox back and they were trudging toward a little dot on the map they had gotten off the internet. The dot had caught their attention since it was very small and secluded in a forest, just at the frontier with the property. Haru had forced Hatori out under the rain to go and find out what that little dot was.

Of course, things being what they are, it was an obligation for them to get lost. They had been walking aimlessly through the forest for hours now, and both of them were completely drenched. Haru had fallen so many times they had lost count, and the weather was nowhere near improving. They finally reached a thicker part of the forest, and Hatori sat down in the crook of a tree. Haru looked back at him and the dragon spoke.

"_there is no use in carrying on forward. Sleep and when morning comes, we will carry on. If the storm stops, maybe it will be easier." Knowing the man was right, Haru went to settle next to him and both fell asleep very quickly.

Fate must have been on their side, for the next morning, the sun was timidly shining through. When Haru woke up, Hatori was looking at him. The man the greeted the teen and said:

"_I found a river, not far off. Give me the map, and maybe we can see where we are."

Haru got it out of his pocket, and both of them went to the river. There, Hatori unfold it while Haru drank and looked around. Deciding with the help of the sun where the north was, he then orientated the map the right way around and was relieved to notice they weren't too far off. It appeared like they had still been going in the right direction while they were aimlessly wandering in the woods. They must have been going around and around in circles, Hatori mused. Once Haru had finished drinking, he showed him the map, explained and was about to start walking when the teen grabbed his arm.

"_hey, Ha'ri. How do you know it's that one?"

"_what do you mean that one?"

"_well, how do you know it is this river and not this one?" he asked, pointing at another stream on the map. Hatori inhaled sharply and exhaled.

"_I don't." he admitted. "I am only trying to follow the lead." Haru nodded and folded back the piece of paper. They just had to follow the river.

The hike through the forest was far nicer than the previous day, for it was sunny, and both of them found themselves enjoying the other's quiet company. The time for lunch was drawing near, five hours after they started walking, when they saw a little building in the distance. Their strides lengthened, and they both broke into a run. Haru reached the house first, and shivered when seeing the state of the building. It was nothing more than a room, broken down and disused. The walls were half torn, and the roof was still dripping from the last storm. Hatori was staring at the entrance.

"_look!" he said softly in the ox's ear.

The garden was covered in crazy vegetation, as if nobody ever had bothered about it. By the porch, where the vegetation was dense, they could make out flattened grass. Understanding it meant somebody had been here, they slowly and quietly made their way to the front door. Haru placed his hand calmly on the panel, while Hatori climbed up the three stairs behind him, successfully getting out of the wild garden. He pushed ever so slightly on the frame, opening it only by a few centimetres. They peeked inside.

Heavy, rugged breathing. The odour of death in the air. A form was lying on its side, struggling to breath and keep alive. the form did not react when they entered the room. Neither did it when the wooden tiles cracked under the weight of Hatori. It didn't seem to notice Haru walking in one of the numerous puddles littering the floor, vestiges of the past night.

Haru kept his eyes on it. It seemed to be a big animal, and was tied with a leash to a corner of the room. The beast seemed to have struggle breathing. Haru came up to it very slowly, when his heart stopped.

With a small smile on its face, the wolf exhaled one last time.

He didn't care about being careful anymore. The ox of the zodiac turned black, and ripped the leash holding Nox apart. He then rushed to her side and carefully shook her.

"_Nox!" she didn't move.

The rugged breathing had stopped.

Hatori ran to her side, and started probing and healing, trying to make a miracle occur. Haru called an ambulance to the vacation house, explaining what happened. While Hatori was trying to maintain her alive, even though her mind did not respond, Haru charged her on his back and they went back out. The sunlight must have done something to her, since Nox shivered on his back and turned back into a human. He turned a worried look at Hatori, and was even happier when he heard:

"_Haru… Ha'ri…"

A small smile, stretched and tired blossomed on her lips. Her head fell back against Haru's, and she went back to the darkness.

The rugged breathing had started again.

She cannot remember anything of her trek through the forest, only waking partially from time to time and smelling his odour, seeing his face or feeling his hair tickling her neck. Sometimes it would draw a smile from her lips, others she would fall back to sleep contently. She was asleep when they reached the main vacation house, and she did not see all the commotion she had caused. However, she refused to let go of Haru, which brought a tired smile on faces.

At one point, the nurses did try to pry her away from the young man, but her breathing slew down, before completely stopping. Deciding there would be enough space for both the men in the ambulance, Hatori and Haru came as well.

She was floating in some lighten up darkness. Her body was neither cold nor warm, and she felt immensely alone. All around her, voices were shouting. She concentrated on one, and listened hard.

"_what are you?"

"_what do you mean?"

"_what junishii are you?"

"_a predator."

"_which one?"

"_..."

"_com'on!"

She sighted.

"_I'll tell you later."

"_tell me."

"_I'll tell you."

"_now."

"_what are you, kitten?"

A little smile blossomed on her lips, when another voice caught her attention.

She couldn't quite make out what the words were, but she knew the voice. Stretching a hand to where in came from, she saw piercing white light shatter her comfortable bubble of darkness; the voices faded, but that one remained. As hypnotized, she continued walking toward it, her mind slowly kicking in action. Suddenly, she was running. Then she morphed, and chased the voice, her heart beat increasing.

Haru.

The piercing white light was blinding, but she didn't care. Her hands shakily found his back, and she gripped his shirt. Haru turned around, startled.

"_I… I heard you… from over there Haru… I heard you, so I came."

She fell back to sleep.

The moonlight was piercing through her curtains when two alert eyes shot open. They immediately took in the room. White walls, white sheets, lots of machines and poles, perfusions and bips.

A hospital.

She was about to get up and leave, when something else caught her attention.

A boy was sleeping, his head resting on his hands on her bed. He was wearing black, and his hair was two different colours.

Hatsuharu.

She smiled, settled back in her bed and looked at the moonlight flooding the room. She thought she would never see the two things she loved the most; the moon and Haru.

Haru was woken up by the morning light. He looked at the window and went to close the curtains when a voice stopped him.

"_already awake?"

He whipped around.

She was sitting on her bed, calmly as if nothing had ever happened. He looked at her, bewildered and jumped over to where she was laying down.

"_Nox!" a bubbling laughter erupted from her throat, and he looked at her, shaking his head.

"_I thought…" he started, a tear rolling down his cheek. She delicately picked it up with her finger, shushed him with a kiss and said;

"_so did I." there was silence, then she pulled Haru into a hug and he started silently crying, all the pent up frustration and fear fleeing from his body and leaving him exhausted and panting. She made him lie down next to her, and slowly, very slowly, he fell asleep.

"_I love you." She murmured into his ear. "And for as long as you want me, I am not going to go anywhere."


	30. Epilogue

Hot water was pouring down her skin when the door subtly opened. Seeing the woman under the shower did not react, the hand grabbed something and closed the door again. In the corridor Haru left for his room chuckling. The effect of his joke was not long to come.

"_HATSUHARU SÔMA! GIVE ME MY UNDERWEAR BACK!" he looked down at what he had subtilized; a provocative pair of underwear, black and white laces he would have loved to undo in his normal state of mind. However, now he was feeling like teasing her.

He went back into the corridor and opened the door to the bathroom wide. She was standing inside, wrapped in a towel and apparently fuming. He could however see she was desperately trying to hold back her laughter.

"_is it this you want?" he asked while waving the lingerie in from of her face.

She almost cracked a smile, but regained her composure and extended her hand. He was about to give her her underwear back, when instead of grabbing them she grabbed his wrist and pulled him with her in the full bathtub.

Haru blinked twice and looked at himself; his clothes were drenched. He shot her a mock glare, to which she responded by a peck on the lips. He then noticed she wore a very short towel, barely reaching the middle of her thighs. Deciding his meeting with Kyo could wait a bit, his hand made its way up and down the inside of her legs. It finally reached her womanhood, and he started teasing her. She whimpered in his neck, while her hands were busy undressing him. Once they were done, her left hand roamed in his bicolored hair, while the other one gripped his penis firmly and started an up and down type of movement. He moaned at the pleasure she was giving him, and couldn't really wait anymore. Getting her to lie down in the water, he thrust himself into her and they both groaned. He then made a back and forth movement inside her, and soon they were crying out each other's name. The clock struck twice, and Haru sighted. Nox laughed, and pushed her boyfriend out of the hot water and steaming bathroom.

"_get changed, you are late!"

"_yeah, yeah. Whatever."

He left the bathroom, her underwear still in his hand.


	31. A Special Thank You

A special thank you to all of those who favorited my story

Elizabeth Blackrose

07-29-2013

ikutosprincess13

07-31-2013

.laurent

07-29-2013

And those who followed it;

0521804

08-01-2013

Asa Nakamura

07-30-2013

TheNekoPrincessofDarkness

07-29-2013

anonymusblader123

07-29-2013

ikutosprincess13

07-31-2013

.laurent

07-29-2013

I thank you very much for all your reviews and I hope you enjoyed reading my fanfic!

So'


End file.
